


Kind Alpha

by captaindestiel1



Series: Destiel multi-chapter AU stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Begging, Branding, Castiel in Heat, Claiming, Collars, Come Eating, Couch Sex, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Has Commitment Issues, Dean doesn't beat Cas don't worry, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gabriel Loves Candy, I love that that's a common tag, It happens, Knotting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Living Together, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean, Michael Being A Dick, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Ownership, Please Don't Hate Me, Potential mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester, Rebel Castiel, Riding, Romance, Sad Castiel, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Slavery, Smut, Supportive Dean, Sweet Dean, Violence, Weddings, and not gross, but dean is a kind alpha, defensive castiel, disobedient omega, haven't decided - Freeform, it'll be cute I promise, its the alpha verse, just chance it guys, omegas are not treated well, the more chapters i write the more tags probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had pretty much been owned his whole life. Omegas were not treated well so when Castiel comes home with the Alpha who bought him he wasn't pleased. Castiel had always been what society considered a "Bad Omega." Nobody wanted Castiel's spitfire attitude or his ability to fight back so well. Except Dean. Dean was one of the few who saw Omega's were something to be protected.</p><p> Dean wanted somebody to want to be with him. Somebody who questioned him and had his own opinion. Dean didn't want a "Yes alpha." And "I'm sorry Alpha." in his eyes Castiel was perfect. Now Dean just had to earn the Omega's trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unmarked and Unclaimed

 

                            

 

"Did he...did he seriously just hiss at me?" Dean crossed his arms, green eyes locked with an Omega's blue as he hissed at Dean from a nearby corner of Dean's living room.

"Chill little omega. I'm not going to eat you." Dean took a step forward, the Omega hissed again.

"Bullshit. You bought me. You're just like every piece of shit alpha who wants to knot whatever he can afford." The omega had taken a feral stance, ready to bite Dean if he came closer. Okay that hurt Dean's feelings a bit. Sure he had paid for the Omega but it was the only way to take him home with him. To be honest Dean hated Omega auctions. They were cruel and not all Omegas were lucky to be bought by a decent mate.

"Listen little Omega..." Dean was cut off by a snarl and he stepped back.

"Castiel." The Omega hissed through his teeth.

"Castiel." Dean repeated with a careful voice. "I may have bought you, but you're not a slave. You can leave if you want."

"Really?" Castiel perked up. He couldn't dream of a better situation.

"However." Dean paused. "There are alphas out there not as kind as I am. Unmarked and unclaimed you wouldn't last two seconds out there before a rougher cruel alpha claimed you."

Castiel thought it over. Thought about how Dean was right. Fine he'd stay. For now.

"I also won't claim you until you want me to." Dean stepped forward, the Omega stared in shock.

An alpha that let's their Omega consent? That's a rarity. Dean looked as if he was about to touch Castiel, the omega flinched then the alpha pulled back.  _What the hell?_

Castiel watched as Dean retreated to the kitchen. Confused and still seemingly glued to the corner.

A few minutes later Castiel followed Dean to the kitchen. The alpha was in the middle of making dinner. Castiel sniffed the air. Hamburgers, they smelled amazing.

Dean turned to the Omega and his potential mate hissed at him again. "Calm down Cas." Dean raised a careful hand. Pet names already? Castiel grunted at the name, but he had to admit his name was bothersome.

"Sit down." Dean spoke.

"Giving orders already? Just like all other jackass alphas." Castiel snarled.

"No" Dean sat two plated burgers on the table "I just figured it would be more comfortable to sit down and eat."  
Hesitantly Castiel pulled out the chair opposite of Dean's and sat down. Dean carefully pushed the food to the hungry Omega and he wolfed it down. When waiting to be sold, the alphas never fed him this well.

"Slow down, you're gonna choke." Dean warned, concern in his voice.

Castiel took a moment to swallow. He stared at Dean as he ate, studying the Alpha's features. Castiel, if he had to, should consider himself lucky. At least his potential Alpha was attractive. Dean was slightly built but the same height as Castiel. He had short sandy brown hair and his eyes. Oh God his eyes. Stupid Alpha or not, even Castiel couldn't deny they were beautiful. They were a bright emerald green that stood out almost as much as Castiel's blue. The omega had never seen eyes like that.

"You're going to bore a hole through my clothes if you keep staring at me like that." Dean smirked, revealing his Alpha prominent canines, perfect for claiming.

Castiel huffed before steering the conversation. "Did you mean what you said? About not claiming me until I want you to?" Any answer Dean gave Castiel wouldn't believe but he wanted to confirm what Dean had said in the living room.

"Yes." Dean paused to sip his beer. "Meant every word."

"But why? Isn't it the quicker the Alpha claims his Omega the better?" Cas tilted his head, he was genuinely curious at this point.

"Depends on your definition of better." Dean sat his beer down. "I could claim you right now, bend you over this table, and dig my teeth into your neck, you would then be mine without question."

Castiel flinched, suddenly a bit afraid for his life.

"But I won't." Dean continued. "I want my mate to _want_  my company. To want _me_. So no, I won't claim you unless you want me to. The bond is much stronger when it's mutual." It was hard to tell if Dean was lying, Castiel didn't know him well enough to tell.

"Bullshit. All Alphas are the same. You'd jump me, probably while I was asleep, then fucking knot and claim me anyways." Castiel snarled. Probably one of the few Omegas ever to speak to their Alpha (well potential Alpha) like that and not receive punishment.

"If you want me to." Dean smirked, trying to get a rise out of the temperamental Omega.

"Screw you!" Castiel slammed his palms on the table before retreating to the living room.

"Feisty little thing isn't he?" Dean smiled to himself. This was the reason Dean picked Castiel. Dean hated Omega auctions they were cruel and demeaning, he had come across that one by complete chance.

Dean's mother was an Omega. A sweet kind Omega that was lucky enough to have a kind alpha. He was raised to believe Omegas weren't dirt, just alive for reproduction, that they should be treasured. He could only imagine someone treating his mother like that and it infuriated him.

Castiel was different than all the other Omegas that were auctioned off. Each Omega fell in line, heads hanging as they were presented and bidded on.

Castiel however, kicked and screamed. He snarled and bit every Alpha that pulled him on the stage. It took four Alphas to wrestle him down, pinned with only his fierce blue eyes glaring at the crowd. Whispers started among the bidding crowd. Nobody wanted a disobedient Omega and nobody put up a hand to bid. Nobody except Dean. For Castiel's misbehavior and lack of obeying nature, Dean got him cheap.

It disgusted Dean to hand money to those slaving monsters. But now he had Castiel, and he didn't want to see that beautiful omega treated like that again.

Dean was happy to have Castiel. Even if he didn't really like Dean at the moment. The reason Dean wanted Castiel was because he was a challenge. Dean wanted somebody to want to be with him. Somebody who questioned him and had his own opinion. Dean didn't want a "Yes alpha." And "I'm sorry Alpha." He wanted engaging conversation and his Omega to be happy to see him. Ugh why did he have to be so strange? His younger brother was probably the only other Alpha who treated his omega with respect.

Once Dean finished the dishes he went to check on Castiel. The omega was curled on the couch, back to Dean.

"You have a bed you know." Dean crossed his arms, leaning in the doorway.

"What? Your bed I assume?" Castiel growled, face still buried in the couch.

"No. You have your own bed."

Castiel perked up, staring at the Alpha in disbelief. His own bed?

"At least let me show you." Dean held out a hand, which Castiel hesitantly took. As Dean pulled Castiel down the hall, the Omega couldn't help but notice how warm the Alpha's hand was.

"Here." Dean pushed a door open, ushering Cas inside.

Cas almost cried. The room was very basic but nicer than anything he had ever seen. A large queen size bed with a thick red comforter centered the room. There was also a desk and a tv.

"I know it's kind of boring. You can decorate it however you want." Dean rubbed his neck nervously.

"Thank you um..." Castiel paused, he didn't even know the Alpha's name.

Castiel flinched as Dean touched a hand to his face, placing a gentle kiss on the top of the Omega's head. "Dean." The Alpha whispered into the Omega's shaggy dark hair.

"Dean." The omega repeated.

"Good night Castiel." Dean smiled at the Omega before closing the door behind him.

Castiel collapsed on the bed. It was the softest thing Castiel had ever felt. Maybe this alpha wasn't so bad, but he was still an alpha, he would jump Castiel sooner or later.

Trying not to dwell on the thought, Castiel rolled over. Exhausted from his exchange with Dean and the Omega slavers, Castiel was worn out. He closed his eyes, feeling the safest he had in a long time. At least for now.

                          


	2. I've got you

 

"Nghhh." Castiel rolled over, blinking at an unfamiliar ceiling. Oh yeah. He was in that alpha's house. Castiel patted himself down. All his clothes were still on, no bite marks. A strange wave of relief washed over him.

"Huh, not locked." Castiel pulled the bedroom door open. The house was quiet, Cas carefully pushed the door closed. Maybe Dean wasn't home. He could leave now, sneak out and Dean wouldn't know. He checked the hall, rounding a corner. "Ow!" Castiel fell flat on his back.

"You okay?" Cas looked up to see a large unfamiliar hand held out to him. The omega scurried back, hissing at a scent. An _Alpha_ scent, but not Dean's.

"Easy there Castiel. I'm not going to hurt you." The man smiled, he had long brown hair and deep hazel eyes.

"Who are you? Where's Dean?!" Castiel hissed, ready to fight the what looked like a over six foot alpha.

"Cas."

The omega whipped around, Dean was at the other end of the hall. Cas almost ran to him for safety, but his pride wouldn't let him. Hmph a prideful omega, that would get him far.

"Cas it's okay." Dean stepped forward and Cas untensed a bit. "This is my brother, Sam." Cas stood upright but not going toward either alpha.

"Sammy!" A small dirty blonde man pounced the larger alpha.

"Dammit Gabriel. No more sugar for you." Sam growled.

Cas curiously sniffed at the air. Omega. That man was an omega.

"But Sammmmm." Gabriel whined, arms now around the alpha's waist.

"Guys, you're freaking Cas out." Dean growled, slipping a brave arm around Castiel's shoulder. Thankfully the omega was too tired to bite. "Let's go to the living room. I think proper introductions are in order."

Gabriel was cuddled in Sam's lap on the couch. Cas sat uncomfortably close to Dean on the two person couch across from them.

He still wasn't comfortable around Dean and it was at strange to watch an alpha be all cuddly with his omega. Gabriel was nuzzling Sam's neck, arms wrapped around it. Gabriel purred as Sam patted his hair.

"So are you two..." Cas already knew but he wanted to hear it.

Gabriel yanked his shirt collar down. A deep crescent shaped scar rested where his neck met his shoulder. A claim. Sam's claim. "All Sammy's." Gabriel kissed his alpha's cheek, Sam smiled.

"Did it hurt?" Castiel tilted his head, a habit Dean was beginning to find cute.

"Only for a moment. But after that it felt right. Like Sammy and I were one person. It's indescribable." Gabriel nuzzled his mate "I'm glad to have Sam. He's good to me. Not a bad one in bed either, got a knot like you wouldn't believe." The omega winked.

"Imma go throw up. I'd rather not hear about my brother's sex life." Dean headed down the hall, leaving Castiel with Gabriel and Sam.

Gabriel climbed off his alpha's lap and plopped next to Cas. "So. Where's your mark?" Gabriel yanked at Cas's collar. "Get off and I don't have one." Cas shoved the omega away.

"Dean told me he bought you at an auction. I understand why you act the way you do." Sam interjected.

Cas wanted to growl but he held it back. An understanding alpha was...new to him.

"My brother is a great man. A kind one. I understand why you're nervous around Dean. He's an alpha and your experience with them hasn't been well...great. But Dean and I don't treat omegas the way most alphas do." Sam paused to smile at his mate. "I'm going to tell you something. But don't tell Dean I told you."

Castiel looked up, Sam sighed as he seemed to give out a well guarded secret. "Our mother was an omega. Thankfully our father was good to her...for the most part. He had a temper, but never treated our mother like most alphas treated their mates. So give Dean the benefit of the doubt. He saw something in you that he liked. Maybe loved. Don't make him regret it."

Castiel felt a little guilty. Dean had been nothing but kind to him. And all Cas had done was hiss and insult him.

"I sense a lot of estrogen and feelings in here." Dean poked his head into the living room.

"Shut up jerk." Sam sneered, Gabriel back in his lap.

"Bitch." Dean barked from the kitchen.

Gabriel yawned, stretching out in his alpha's lap before nuzzling his head into Sam's shoulder. "You okay Gabe?" Sam patted his mate. Gabriel gave a lazy nod.

The four had spent the entire day talking and getting to know one another.

When Cas thought Dean wasn't paying attention, he asked Gabe what having a mate was like, how much knotting hurt and how well Sam treated him.

At one point Gabriel practically tried to screw Sam on Dean's couch, nipping as rolling all over his alpha. Cas thought it was funny, Dean didn't. He swatted his brother and mate with a nearby magazine, telling them to not act like animals.

"Baaabe..." Gabriel whined, pawing at Sam's chest.

"What is it Gabe?" The younger brother glanced down at his mate, and a look of understanding flashed across his face.

"You better get him home Sammy." Dean sighed and Cas could have sworn he saw Dean dig his nails into his knees. "I can practically taste the heat coming off him."

Cas sniffed the air. The stench of arousal was heavy and it made Cas uncomfortable. Sam's omega, Gabriel he remembers, his heat had just made itself known. Cas saw the tall alpha tense up as Gabriel pawed and nuzzled right under Sam's nose. "Come on Gabriel." Sam picked up his mate, who was practically purring at this point. "See ya Dean."

"Bye Sammy."

Once Sam and Gabriel were gone Dean stood up so fast it startled Cas. "Dean where are you going?" Cas unintentionally tugged as Dean's sleeve. The alpha Growled and Cas tensed up.

"Do you want me to claim you right now?" Dean growled, his teeth bared and eyes flashed.

"N-No." Cas was all spitfire and bravery (or idiocy some would call it) but the way Dean stared at him just then, like he was food, broke Cas's stay strong attitude for a moment.

"Then let go of me." Dean growled, the omega released his arm. Dean practically stomped to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Now wait a damn minute." Cas growled, following Dean and banging on his bedroom door.

"What the fuck Dean?!" Cas screamed through the door. Dean was usually kind and reserved but he basically just threatened Cas and the omega wanted to know why.

"Go away Cas!" Dean barked through the door.

"Seriously? What the hell? Why are you being a dick?!" Cas barked back.

Dean swung the door open. Though about the same height, Dean seemed to tower over Cas.

"Heat." Dean hissed through his teeth, firm grip on the door way.

Now Cas understood. Even though Gabriel wasn't his mate, his heat had brought up Dean's alpha instincts.

"Now I understand." Cas nodded. Oh fuck. Cas took a short whiff. The arousal coming off Dean was intoxicating. Before Cas realized it, Dean had pushed Cas into the hall, back against the wall.

"Cas..." Dean breathed into the omega's neck, hands sliding up Cas's sides. Cas shivered then got a little pissed. _Consent my ass._ Cas jumped as Dean's lips met his neck, running along the pulsing veins while Cas's heartbeat increased. "Cas..." Dean breathed again, mouth open a little wider.

"Ah...Ah..." Cas panted. Any minute. Any minute now Dean would bite him. Claim him.

Then the weight was gone. Dean was no longer pressed against him, his neck untouched.

"Dean?" Cas tilted his head. Something he would deny as disappointment settled over him.

"Not yet." The alpha stated, returning to his room and slamming the door.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

 The next few days the two barely spoke. Dean kept his distance and to be honest it kind of hurt Cas's feelings. After what Sam had said, the omega wanted to give Dean a fair chance. It was a little difficult when the man you were trying to get to know avoided you. During the day, Dean was at work. Cas didn't know where. And Dean was gone at least eight hours a day. Cas flopped around the house, bored out of his mind. Dean refused to let him go outside. Normally Cas would ignore any order given but he wasn't stupid. As long as he was unclaimed any alpha out there would scoop him up and nobody would bat an eye.

It was a stupid world they lived in. Even if Dean was kind, Castiel didn't want to be claimed at all. He wanted to be his own person, have the freedoms alphas (heck even betas) had. The day he presented and found out he was an omega was the day his life went to hell. He begged and begged to be a beta. No such luck, he turned out to be an omega and there was nothing he could do about it.

Each alpha or omega presents at a different age. Castiel was fifteen, nineteen now. He had been dragged from auction to auction for four years. Nobody wanted him. Nobody wanted a disobedient omega. Nobody except Dean.

Cas noticed one thing about Dean. He never got angry when Cas talked back. When Cas snapped at him and threatened to bite. Not once. Dean would just smile at him. Maybe Cas was an idiot. He couldn't live safely in this world until he was claimed. And he had started to realize that Dean was the best option. He didn't hit or punish Cas. Something alpha masters do to their omegas in front of a crowd the moment they buy them.

Before Cas could linger on this train of thought any longer, he heard the front door click open. Dean must be home.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled at the omega sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Hello Dean." Cas tried not to smile back, a little smirk formed none the less.

"Do you wanna go out tonight? I know being cooped up in here is maddening." Dean shucked off his worn brown leather jacket and rolled his left shoulder. Cas didn't know what Dean did for a living but it sure seemed to make him sore.

"Sure. But is it safe?" Castiel tapped his unmarked neck to emphasize his point.

"Should be fine as long as you stay close to me." Dean rolled his other shoulder. "And don't run away."

Cas rolled his eyes. He wasn't stupid. of course he wasn't going to run away. "I won't. And I'd love to go out."

Cas climbed in the car. It was a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala. The first time Cas had been in it he was too angry to really appreciate it. The day Dean brought him home. This time he examined it closer. It was in beautiful shape. Not a speck of dust, not one candy wrapper. Dean must take great pride in it.

"What do you like to eat?" Dean slung his arm across the back of the front seat, waiting for an answer.

What did Cas like to eat? He hadn't had a choice in four years on what he ate.

"Hamburgers." The omega stated.

"Again? You really like those." Dean smiled a bit before turning on he car. "I know just the place."

After some general small talk on the way to get dinner, Dean pulled into the parking lot of a run down bar.

"Here?" Castiel peered through the window. Okay a super run down bar. It was dimly lit and looked like a place where a serial killer would eat.

"Yup. Kinda shady I know, but the best burgers I've ever had. Besides mine of course." Dean chuckled.

Once inside a few alpha eyes followed Cas. He was quietly trailing behind Dean. Even with no claim mark, Castiel was clearly with Dean and that was probably the only thing stopping the alphas from slinking up on him.

The two were seated at a booth in the corner. Dean ordered him and Cas the same thing. Cheeseburger, no onions,and fries. The beta waitress stared at Dean, a slight smile across her face. "Handsome alpha you are." The girl commented.

Cas hissed at the girl. The waitress was a bit taken aback but not as much as Dean. The girl huffed, finished their order and stormed off to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, arms resting on the table.

"Huh?" Cas finally turned his attention back once the waitress disappeared. "I dunno...I just felt threatened." The omega shrugged but Dean didn't believe him.

"Cause she was flirting with me." The alpha smirked, slightly enjoying the blush that was coloring Castiel's cheeks. "You jealous?"

"Am not." Castiel crossed his arms and huffed.

"Whatever you say." Dean rolled his eyes. A few minutes later their food arrived. Cas scarfed it down like usual. Forgetting that he needed air for a second.

"Is it good?" Dean was barely two bites into his own burger.

"Very. Not as good as yours though." Cas commented absentmindedly. Dean chuckled. A compliment. Dean wasn't expecting that from Cas.

"You stay here. Imma go pay the check." Dean slid out of the booth after he took his last bite. Cas nodded as Dean headed to the register.

Not two minutes later, a figure blocked whatever light was in the dimly lit bar.

"Now what's a pretty omega like you doing alone?"

It was another alpha. God Dammit, Cas couldn't catch a break.

"None of your business." Cas hissed as the first alpha was joined by a second.

"Feisty ain't he Michael?" The first man spoke.

"Very Lucifer. Bad manners for an omega." Michael commented.

"What do you say we teach this omega to learn his place?" Lucifer smirked, and Michael nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Let me go!" Cas yelped as Michael roughly yanked him out of the booth and through a side door of the bar.

Cas ended up in a back alley, not a soul around besides him and the two alphas. "You're pretty." Michael closed in, pressing Cas against a brick wall. "You must belong to someone." Fury and defiance burned in Cas's eyes, he refused to back down.

"No mark." Lucifer tugged as Cas's shirt, revealing his bare neck. "Smells like he's been near an alpha but isn't claimed. So he's fair game."

Oh fuck. Cas was so screwed. Michael pressed against Cas, hand slowly sliding up the omega's shirt. "Don't touch me!" Cas snarled, trying to push back but Lucifer's hands moved to firmly hold him in pace.

"Ever been fucked little omega?" Lucifer whispered into Castiel's ear as Michael's hands roamed his body. "Bet you haven't. Bet a cute little innocent omega like you hasn't had a knot up his tight little ass yet. Bet my brother and I will be the first." Lucifer's words shook Cas to his core.

"Let me g-mphh" Cas was cut off by Michael smashing his lips against Cas's own. Lucifer now nipping his ear as one of Michael's hands found its way down the front of Cas's jeans. This is it, Cas is screwed. The alphas are gonna use him and dump him in the street. Or worse. Claim him.

"Hey fucker!" A voice screamed and Cas felt Michael yanked off of him. Lucifer let out a growl as Michael was held in a headlock by another alpha. Dean.

"Piss off boy." Lucifer licked Castiel's ear and the omega whimpered. "He's got no claim."

"He's mine." Dean tightened his grip on Michael's throat and the alpha gasped for air. "Let him go before your friend runs out of air." Dean bared his teeth and squeezed his arm tighter around Michael's neck.

Lucifer looked as Cas then Michael. Deciding if the omega was worth it. He decided Cas wasn't.

"Fine." Lucifer released Cas. Dean dropped Michael and Cas jumped into his arms. Fuck he had been so scared.

"Now piss off." Dean growled. The alphas growled back but turned heel and left. "I'm so sorry Cas." Dean wrapped his arms around the omega. Dean's shirt was wet, Cas was crying. "Shhh it's okay Cas. I've got you." Dean squeezed tighter. "I won't ever leave you alone again." Cas sniffled in response. Face buried in Dean's chest. Once Cas stopped crying, he and Dean headed home. Cas was tired and his eyes sore from crying, a few minutes into the drive he fell asleep. Thank God Dean had gotten there in time. The alpha fumed cursing himself as Cas fell asleep.


	3. Not yet

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Castiel howled as he paced his room. There it was, dripping down his leg. God damn slick. It had been weeks since Cas came to live at Dean's. His first time experiencing his heat in his new home.

No matter how much Cas trusted Dean, Dean was still an alpha. The moment Dean came home from work he would sense Cas's heat and lose all logic. Cas remembered how Dean reacted to Gabriel's heat. Dean held back because Gabriel was Sam's mate, brother or not, Dean knew better. However Dean wanted Cas to be his mate. Dean had absolutely no reason to hold back.

"Fuck does it ever stop?!" Cas shucked his soaked jeans off. God damn slick, it was always so messy. "Ugh I need a shower." He had to get this off him somehow.

Once in the shower Cas let the warm water rush over him, washing the slick away. Cas rubbed his arm. There was a brand there, at the top of his arm near his shoulder. When he became an omega and was sold to the auction house, they branded them. It was a V and upside down V marked on top of it. It stung like hell when they branded him, the scar stayed and Cas swore it stung when he thought about it too hard.

"Cas?" The omega jumped at Dean's voice through the bathroom door.

"Y-Yeah?" Cas yelled back.

"You okay?" Dean spoke through the door. "I went to your room and your clothes were soaked and all over the floor."

"Ah um sorry." Cas wasn't sure what to do. "Fuck!" More slick ran down Cas's leg.

"Cas?!" Dean kicked the door open and Cas ducked behind the shower curtain.

"Cas what are you-" Dean stopped dead in his tracks. The hairs on Dean's neck stood on end, fists curled, trying to control his breathing. "Cas...are you in heat?" A growled nestled in Dean's throat.

"Um...yeah..." Cas reached for a towel, the water was getting cold, he wrapped it around his waist before getting out of the shower.

"Ummm....Dean I...." Oh fuck, Dean smelled really good. The alpha panted as Cas stepped forward. Oh God Dean smelled so damn good. Cas closed in, nose buried in Dean's chest. Cas couldn't control his actions. He pushed Dean against the wall, the alpha was using everything he had to hold back.

"Dean." The omega leaned up to whisper in the alpha's ear. "Fuck me." Any pride, any sense the omega had went out the window during his heat.  
Cas's words went straight to Dean's dick. The alpha groaned as omega's towel fell off, breath on his ear. "Cas I don't..." Dean gasped as the omega nibbled his ear. "You don't want me Dean?" Cas whined into Dean's ear. Cas pushed a thigh between the alpha's legs, Dean flinched at the slick coating Cas's leg and rubbed against him.

"Oh fuuuck." Dean moaned. Cas was nipping at Dean's neck. "Cas!" Dean grabbed the omega and pushed him against the wall. "You don't want this."  
The omega whined, rubbing his crotch against Dean's.

"I doooo." Cas purred.

"Cas, it's your heat. I don't want to claim you yet, not until you're in your right mind and actually want it." Dean twitched at as another wave of the omega's arousal hit his nose. Dammit he had to put a stop to this, he couldn't hold out much longer. Not with a wet, naked, beautiful omega currently grinding against him.

The omega yelped as Dean slung him over his shoulder and started to the nearest bedroom. Dean's bedroom. Dean slung Cas onto the bed, the omega mewled and stretched his naked body across Dean's mattress. Dean's fists were so tight, his nails were digging into his palms.

"Fuck me alpha." Cas purred, crawling towards Dean, bare ass in the air. "Claim your omega."

Fuck. Dean turned heel, slamming the bedroom door behind him and leaning against it. Cas got angry and began yanking on the bedroom door. "Dean let me out!" Dean pressed against the door so Cas couldn't push it open. Cas knocked against the door for a good twenty minutes. Finally he gave up.

"Cas?" Dean slumped against the door. "Promise me you'll stay in there until your heats over."

"Yeah." Cas spoke through the door, slumped against it on his side.

Cas's heat lasted for three days. While Dean was at work, Cas roamed the house for the first day or so. Twitching every so often when his heat hit in waves. He owed Dean a lot of lotion. Not attending to a heat was almost painful. Like the worst case of blue balls.

Once Dean came home, Cas retreated to his room. Hand immediately going to his dick until he was spent and the wave passed. The heat would be so much easier if he had an alpha, if he had Dean, fuck him just once a day. Cas decided it wasn't an option. So four or five times a day the heat hit. Jacking off only staved it off for a while. Beginning of the fourth day, Cas's heat had passed, it was safe to come out.

"Dean?" Cas peered into the living room, Dean was sitting on the couch, channel surfing. Dean sniffed, noticing Cas's presence. "Your heat over?"

"Yeah." Cas collapsed on the couch beside Dean. Some lame doctor drama was playing on the tv. "Thank you."

"For what?" Dean flipped channels again.

"For stopping me from ya know..." Cas paused. "I remember everything I said. I asked you to..."

"I know." Dean huffed, setting the remote down, back to the doctor drama.

"Why didn't you?" Cas cocked his head curiously.

"You went your self Cas. Your heats are intense. They make you forget yourself and I want you to be you when I make you mine."

Cas's heart skipped a beat. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. Cas leaned up, leaving a longing peck on the alpha's cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower, and again, thank you." Cas climbed off the couch and headed to the bathroom.

Dean touched his cheek, it felt warm where Cas had kissed it. The nerves there tickled as Dean ran his fingers against his tingling skin. Dean looked up, Cas was in just jeans, toweling his hair dry. He had become a lot more comfortable at Dean's over the past few weeks. Dean had been zoned out longer than he realized.

"Dean are you okay?" Cas sat back on the couch beside Dean.  
"I'm fine." Did Cas even remember he kissed Dean a few minutes ago? Dean's eyes darted to Cas's branded arm. "What's this?" Dean grazed the scar, the omega flinched. "Sorry." Dean pulled his hand back.

"Its okay, I've had it for years. It doesn't hurt anymore." Cas managed a smile, trying not to worry Dean.

"What is it?" The alpha carefully grazed it again, Cas didn't flinch this time.

"Its a brand from the auction. It's how they tracked us, like cattle." Cas sighed, the scar stung.

"That's terrible." Dean nuzzled Cas's arm. "Such beautiful skin, damaged. What a cruel thing to do." Dean kissed the scar and Cas let out a heavy sigh.

"It's hideous I know." Cas covered his arm in embarrassment. Dean grabbed Cas's hand, pulling it away from his arm.

"You're beautiful Cas." Dean kissed the omega's hand gently. "Scar and all. Perfect just the way you are."

Cas froze as Dean's green met his blue. "Cas...." hand now gently holding the omega's wrist, Dean leaned in, lips gently brushing against Cas's. "Dean." Cas breathed out before Dean gently pressed their lips together. Cas let out a contented sigh that was almost a moan. Dean pulled the omega into his lap, fingers intertwined on his dark damp hair. "Dean..." Cas breathed through the kiss.

"Do you want me Cas?" Dean ran a hand up Cas's neck, thumb grazing where Cas's neck met his shoulder.

"I...hnn...I don't know..." Dean released the omega's neck and Cas whined. Cas crawled out of the alpha's lap, head hanging. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean...maybe not yet..."

Dean shook his head. "It's okay Cas." Dean placed a a gentle kiss on the omega's forehead. "Take your time." Dean sighed as he studied Cas's face, blue eyes seemed apologetic.

"I'm going to go start dinner." Dean smiled before retreating to the kitchen.

Cas touched his lips, he could feel Dean still there. All of Cas's morals, his hate, all his pride. They went out the window with Dean. Cas finally realized he enjoyed being around Dean. An alpha. A God damn alpha. Cas buried his face into his hands and started to tear up.

"Cas! Dinner!" Dean yelled from the kitchen. The omega stood up, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Once composed, he headed to the kitchen. Dean had cooked his favorite. Hamburgers.


	4. His kind alpha

"You want me to what?!" Cas hissed at the object in Dean's hand.

"Come on Cas, it's just for when we leave the house." The alpha presented the object again and again the omega hissed.

"I am not wearing that damn thing." Castiel glared at the object. Ever since the kiss a few weeks ago the pair had been rather intimate. Kissing, touching, sleeping together. They still hadn't mated however, Cas's neck remained untouched and unmarked. Cas admitted he had feelings for Dean but wasn't ready to be claimed just yet.

"It's for your own safety." Dean sighed, he loved his willful omega but he was ridiculously stubborn.

"I don't care, I'm not wearing a freaking collar!" Cas barked. In Dean's hand rested a brown leather collar, a sliver plaque across it that read "Dean Winchester"

"Well you won't let me claim you yet, so this is the other option." Dean huffed, shoving the collar in Cas's hand. "It's not as permanent as a mark but it should protect you a little. Let people know you already have an alpha."

Cas stared at the collar, discomfort formed in his gut. The last time Cas had worn a collar was when he was dragged by one across the stage the day Dean bought him. Cas swore that once the collar was off, another one would never touch his neck again.

"Please Cas." The alpha begged. "I don't want to have to worry about a repeat of what happened at the bar." Castiel flinched at the memory. Michael and Lucifer's hands all over him, touching him, roughly kissing him. It made Cas's whole body shudder. Maybe Dean had a point. It was Cas's stupid stubborn attitude that put him in danger. He refused to let Dean claim him, at least not yet.

"Fine." Cas gripped the collar. He didn't want to chance being hurt again by other alphas. He knew how much it hurt Dean to almost lose him like that, so he would deal with the collar. As long as it put Dean's mind at ease.

"Incidentally." The alpha interjected Cas's thoughts "I'm going out now, you wanna go?"

Cas looked pitifully at the collar in his hand. "You just really want me to wear this don't you?"

"A little." The alpha admitted. "I do have some errands to run. I do also still have some pride as an alpha." Cas snorted with disgust and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I want every one to know that the gorgeous spitfire omega with beautiful blue eyes is mine." Dean took the collar from Cas's hand and secured it around his neck. "And that I'd die to protect that beautiful omega." Dean gently pressed a kiss against Cas's forehead.

Even Cas couldn't pretend that didn't make his heart flutter a bit. "Okay. Let's go." The omega smiled, gently placing a kiss on his alpha's cheek.

"A garage? What are we doing here?" Cas tugged at the alien object around his neck. Dean had taken him to an auto garage, for what Cas had no clue. "I work here, I came to get my paycheck." Dean answered as he climbed out of the impala. That explained why Dean was sore all the time. A lot of heavy lifting involved and all. Cas trailed after Dean, following him into the shop.

"Bobby!" Dean barked over an empty counter. No answer. "BOBBY!"

"Hold your horses boy!" A gruff voice barked from the back of the shop. "I'm under a damn transmission you idjit!"

A minute or two later, a hefty man with a peppered beard and baseball cap sauntered to the front of the shop. The man looked to be in his late fifties, hands callous from his profession.

"Got something there Dean?" The man chuckled,Cas gripped Deans arm but growled none the less. "Omega I take it? Feisty ain't he?" The man gave a gentle smile, it was warm and genuine and Cas's defenses lowered a bit.

Dean nodded."Bobby this is Cas." The omega peered from Behind his alpha. "Cas this is Bobby. He practically raised me."

"You and your bull headed brother. Well you were both bull headed." A rough laugh escaped Bobby throat. "How long you had him anyways?"

"About four months." Dean patted his omega's head.

"Collar and no claim? That's dangerous ya idjit." Bobby crossed his arms, disapproval clearly in his voice.

"I'm waiting for Cas to say it's okay. The collar should be fine temporarily." Castiel tugged at it again, this much talk of it made it itch.

"Not all alphas respect a collar. A claim yes, they have to respect that. But a collar, it's more like an engagement ring. Until you're mates, an alpha can take that collar when you're not looking." Dean rolled his eyes at Bobby's scolding.

"Its fine Bobby. I'm a fairly big alpha, nobody will mess with me." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. "Or him."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Fine." Bobby grabbed Dean's paycheck from under the counter. "Just keep an eye on him."

"I will." Dean promised as he took the check.

"Are you sure I'll be safe?" Cas played with the collar as they drove to their next destination.

"You'll be okay. My scent is all over you, claim or not. And most alphas respect a collar." Dean focused on the road, not entirely happy about the conversation. He didn't want Cas to worry.

Dean pulled up to a liquor store. Dean wasn't an alcoholic by any means but he insisted there always be beer.

"You gonna be okay in the car?" Dean turned to his omega. Cas was too young to go inside.

"I'll be fine Dean." Cas let out a small smile.

"Promise me you'll stay in the car." Dean furrowed his brow, his expression dead serious.

"I will." Cas rolled his eyes. "I promise." Cas gave Dean a gentle reassuring kiss.

Dean was in the store for a few minutes before Cas spotted a black cat crossing the street. It was beautiful, cats had always been one of Cas's favorite things. It turned into the alley behind the liquor store. Without thinking, Cas climbed out of the Impala and followed the cat down the alley.

"Here kitty." Cas squatted down, hand out stretched. "Come here." Cas clicked his tongue, the cat stayed put, it had blue eyes just like his. Maybe Dean would let him take it home.

Suddenly the cat tensed up, hair on end as it bolted off. "Ah Dammit." Cas sighed, getting to his feet. "I'm not that scary."

The omega turned his heel to head back to the Impala. "Oh fuck." At the end of the alley, blocking his way, were Michael and Lucifer.

"Look brother. Its our favorite little omega." Michael chuckled.

"Indeed it is. Where's your bitch of an alpha little omega?" Lucifer stepped forward and Cas's natural hissing response kicked in.

"It's so cute when his hisses." Michael closed in on Cas beside Lucifer, against another wall.

"Sure is. Wonder if he'll hiss like that when we fuck him against this wall." Lucifer grinned, a playful tone in his voice.

"Back off." Cas gripped his collar, the alphas laughed, loud and hard.

"You think that collar is enough? Stupid fucking alpha hasn't claimed you yet?" Lucifer closed in, yanking Cas's arms and pinning them to the wall above his head. "He obviously doesn't want you."

"That's a lie." Cas snarled, writhing his wrists, Lucifer was too strong.

"But my brother and I do." Michael interjected, palming his knot through his jeans. "Wonder which one of us should claim you? Maybe both? Make you our shared little fucktoy."

Castiel whimpered at Michael's words and the hickey Lucifer was currently sucking on his neck.  _Don't bite. Don't bite. Oh God, please don't bite._ Castiel prayed this over and over in his head as Lucifer continued to suck on his neck.

"Let's see the rest of that pretty skin." Michael stepped forward, Lucifer still latched to Cas's neck as Michael ripped the omega's shirt open.

"Oh my what's this?" Michael grazed Cas's brand with his fingers, tracing the v shape.

"I recognize that." Lucifer finally released Cas's neck. "It belongs to the auction house across town."

Lucifer went back to Cas, baring his teeth like he was going go bite. "Lucifer wait." The alpha whined, drawing his teeth back. "I bet they would pay a good price to have him back." Michael suggested.

"You can't!" Cas's voice broke,he didn't want to go back to that awful place. "Dean bought me! I belong to him!"

"No claim mark. No proof." Michael yanked the collar off, tossing it to the ground.

"No!" Cas screamed, trying to wiggle from under Lucifer.

"Shut him up." Michael growled. Cas felt a pain at the back of his head. Then darkness.

"Thank you for returning the omega."

Cas woke up to an unfamiliar voice. A new collar adorned his neck, his new surroundings were a small cage, he couldn't even stand in it.

"Michael! Lucifer!" Castiel barked from the cage, a growl rumbling in his throat as he glared at the two alphas getting their "reward" for turning Cas in.

"Silence omega!" A guard banged a night stick against the cage, Cas growled in response.

He heard Michael and Lucifer laugh as they left. Fuck. He was back where he started. He would never see Dean again. Sold to some other alpha while his alpha was probably worried sick.

"Cas! CAS!" Dean screamed his omega's name, frantic with worry. Dean sniffed the air, turning down the alley. He immediately spotted Cas's collar on the ground in the middle of the alley.

Dean rushed forward, swiping up the collar. He sniffed it. Dean had a better nose than most alphas, he could separate scents. "Son of a bitch." Dean separated Cas's scent from Michael's and Lucifer's. "Those bastards."

Dean drove like hell to the bar where he had met the two alphas. They had to be there. The moment Dean entered the bar his spotted Michael immediately. The alpha was flirting with a young, clearly nervous omega, his brother nowhere in sight.

"Hey bitch!" Dean stormed toward the alpha. He grabbed him by his shirt, yanking him off the bar stool. The omega scurried off, thankful to be away from Michael.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Dean screamed in the alpha's face, Michael was unfazed.

"Who?" The alpha smirked, trying to get a rise out of Dean.

"Don't fuck with me!" Dean yanked the alpha along by his collar into the alley where Michael and Lucifer hate attempted to rape Cas.

Dean slammed Michael against the wall, the alpha let out a choke as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Where is Cas?!" Dean slammed him against the wall again.

"Who?" Michael teased again. Not a smart move. Dean kneed Michael in the stomach before slinging a fist into the right side of his jaw.

"CAS!" Dean pinned him against the wall again.

"Oh." Michael spit blood off to the side, Dean had broken a few teeth. "That omega." Michael gave a bloody smile. "My brother and I sold him. To the auction house."

"You what?!" Dean snarled, swinging another fist into Michael's face and the alpha spit up more blood.

Michael fell to his knees, choking on the coppery liquid. "Probably...hggn....the little bitch has been sold to another alpha already."

Dean snarled, angrier than he's ever been in his life. His boot met Michael's face, knocking the alpha out.

"Bastard." Dean spit on the unconscious bloody alpha. Leaving him in the dirty alley, he had to get to Cas. Now. Dean arrived at the auction house in record time. Shoving past the crowd just in time to see Cas fighting as he was yanked on stage.

"Cas!" Dean pushed through the crowd, clambering on the stage. He was met by three large alphas, blocking his route to Cas.

"Dean!" Cas croaked out.

"Shut it omega!" The man pulling Cas by his collar hit his back with the night stick, Cas crumpled to the floor.

"How dare you fucking hit my omega?!" Dean lunged toward the man, only to be knocked back by the same alpha who paid Lucifer and Michael.

"He's not yours, he has no claim." The unnamed alpha stated.

"Cas is mine!" Dean lunged forward, knocking the alpha on his back. Dean proceeded to wail on the man until his face was unrecognizable. Once Dean decided the man had enough, he moved to the man holding Cas by the chain attached to his collar.

"Give him to me." Dean growled, fists dripping with the other alpha's blood.

"He's not yours, if you want him pay for-" the guard was cut off by a loud threatening growl from Dean and handed Cas over.

The omega could barely stand, they had beaten him without mercy after Michael and Lucifer left. Dean scooped Cas in his arms, glaring at the shocked bidding crowd as he walked off the stage.

Once home, Dean proceeded to wash the blood off of Cas from his beating. Cas hadn't said a word since they left the auction house. Dean kept asking him if he was okay, but Cas wouldn't answer. Once Cas was clean, Dean helped him out of the tub, wrapping his arms around the silent omega.

"I'm sorry Cas, I'm so so sorry." Dean squeezed tighter.

"It's my fault Dean." Cas finally spoke, face buried in Dean's chest. "I wouldn't let you claim me, I didn't stay in the car like I promised."

"No Cas. God no. It's not your fault." Dean pulled back, locking his green with Castiel's blue.

"Dean. I want you to claim me."

"What?" Dean froze. "Are you sure? After everything you just went through?"

"Yes. Exactly. I don't ever want to be separated from you ever again. I want to be yours." The omega buried his face back into Dean's chest.

"Cas..." Dean started.

"Dean...please..." Cas said in a tiny voice.

"Okay." Dean scooped the naked, wet omega in his arms and carried him to Dean's room. Carefully laying him on the alpha's bed.

"Cas...are you sure that-" Dean paused as Castiel reached his arms out, beckoning his alpha. Dean was careful. Avoiding every bruise Cas had. He paused at the hickey Lucifer had left on his mate's neck. "I'm sorry Cas." Dean lightly kissed the bruise, hands running up Cas's sides.

Minutes later, Dean's bloody clothing was discarded to the floor. His hands carefully exploring over Cas's wet skin, over his scar, down to the cleft of the omega's ass.

"Ah...Dean..." Cas gasped out as the alpha slowly worked him open, Cas's slick coated Dean's hand. As Dean's fingers worked, his lips worshipped every part of his omega.Trailing his neck to his stomach. A light lick at Cas's cock made the younger man jump. "Dean...ah..." Cas panted, fingers digging into the mattress. "Please...I want you...now...." the omega begged between breaths.

Dean nodded, removing his fingers before carefully positioning him self against the omega's slick heat. Cas hissed as Dean pressed in slowly, waiting at each inch until he was sure Cas could take another. Finally bottomed out, Dean waited as Cas gave a hasty nod of approval. Dean rocked his hips gently, hands moving to hold Cas's as the omega winced at the new pain.

A few minutes in, Castiel had adjusted. His whimpering and wincing had become a series of wanton moans and hips bucking. "God Cas...unh...you're so beautiful." Dean rocked his hips into close faster thrusts, Cas's arms now wrapped around his neck. Cas pulled his alpha in for a deep kiss. He began moaning into his mouth as Dean repeatedly hit his prostate. "D-Dean...I..." Castiel couldn't get a full thought out, another hiss as Dean's swelled knot breached the tight ring of muscle. Sensing his omega was as close as he was, Dean moved to where Castiel's neck met his shoulder. Without warning Dean sank his teeth into the omega, claiming him as his own.

Gabriel was right. It hurt. It hurt like hell. But only for a second. Cas only let out a small gasp as Dean broke the skin. Cas came with a shout, coating his stomach as he felt Dean tie him. After releasing Castiel's neck, the alpha gave a few lazy thrusts, riding out his own orgasm as he pumped his omega full with his seed. Still tied together, Dean collapsed on his newly claimed mate. An exasperated "Fuck." escaped both men's mouths as they twitched in the after math of their orgasms. Cas was Dean's now, without question. Cas couldn't be happier.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Dean traced the mating mark, blood now drying.

"Its okay." Cas pulled Dean's face up for a gentle kiss. "I'm just glad I'm yours now."

"I love you Cas. So much." There was a slight crack in Dean's deep voice.

"I love you too Dean." Cas smiled gently into the kiss.

"We stuck like this for a while?" Cas patted his mate's sweaty hair.

"Yeah. Till the knot goes down."

"Good." Cas wrapped his arms around his kind alpha. Holding him close as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/08/15. Decided to continue the story and is currently working on chapter five.


	5. His Cas

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your parents?" Dean asked as he tenderly stroked the brand on Cas's arm, cuddled up to the small naked omega's back.

After a rousing couple rounds of sex, Cas didn't understand why Dean chose this as pillow talk. He answered none the less.

"I don't know." Cas rolled on his back, facing his concerned mate "Why?"

"Dunno." Dean's fingers moved to Cas's claim mark, where his neck met his shoulder, healed but there none the less. "I just wondered. Omega or not, how could anyone sell someone as amazing as you to that place?" Dean nuzzled his mate's cheek reassuringly, hoping to not have upset him.

The omega let out a long sigh, patting Dean's short hair without much thought "My father, I never had any idea about, never met him. But my mother she was cruel. The moment she found out I wasn't an alpha she happily got rid of me. I haven't seen her since."

"That's terrible." Dean kissed his mate's shoulder. "In a twisted way I suppose I should thank her."

Cas growled, honestly a little hurt. "What?!"

"Because." Dean continued, peppering kisses along Cas's shoulder. "Then I may have never found you."

Cas let out a heavy sigh. Dean had a point. As much as the past four years sucked, he was now Dean's because of it and he couldn't be happier.

Incidentally he and Dean had been together nearly a year now. Ever since Dean had claimed him, Cas pretty much walked around as he pleased. For the first couple months, claim mark or not, Dean still refused to let Cas go out alone. He still worried about Michael and Lucifer and wouldn't be shocked if the assholes ignored a claim mark too. Not to mention Dean had beaten one of the brothers to near death.

However as the months passed, with no sign of the two alphas, Dean finally started letting Cas go out on his own. When Dean was having a particularly nervous day, he would ask Cas to wear the collar too.

He knew how beautiful his omega was. Soft near black hair, lean but muscular frame and his eyes. His bright blue eyes were irresistible. Claimed or not a fiery passion still burned in his mate's eyes as much as the day Dean brought him home. Dean refused to lose that, to lose Cas. Only after telling the omega this did he agree to wear the collar some days and only when he left the house. Cas didn't want to worry his alpha so he put up with the occasional (sometimes itchy) foreign object around his neck.

"What about your parents?" Cas asked as he straddled his mate. A leg on each of Dean's sides, head resting on the alpha's broad chest. "I know very little about your mother. And your father even less." Cas knew it was a sensitive subject for Dean but he wanted to know more about his mate. Also fair is fair.

For a minute, Dean didn't speak. He ran his fingers through Cas's shaggy dark hair before finally answering him. "Dad, been gone for seven years. Don't know where. Left Sammy with me the day I turned eighteen. And mom..." Dean trailed off, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "Mom died. A long time ago. Sammy was just a baby." Dean went silent, wrapping his arms around his mate, holding him close.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas cupped his alpha's cheek in reassurance.

"Its all in the past. It doesn't matter anymore." Dean cupped his mate's face back, green locked with blue. "I have you now. I have Sammy and Bobby too."

"And Gabriel." Cas interjected with a smile.

Cas had become surprisingly good friends with Sam's mate. Gabe had a tendency to be annoying but he meant well and he and Cas were near inseparable when he and Sam came to visit. Dean constantly accused them of trading "omega secrets." Whenever they whispered to each other, which happened a lot. Besides Dean, Gabe was really the only friend Cas had. He put up with the other omega's bad jokes and pranks because he was easy to talk to. And because Gabriel was happy to hear any grievances or worries Cas had. If any.

* * *

 "Like what?" Gabriel asked, sitting cross legged on the couch rocking ever so slightly. He never could stay still.

"I dunno Gabriel." Cas sighed a bit, something he was beginning to get tired of doing. "Isn't a year like...special or something? I know mates are for life so it should be irrelevant but I want to do something special for him. "

_"God Dammit Sammy!"_

Cas jumped at the loud voice from the kitchen. Dean was currently making dinner, Sam was "helping" or more specifically screwing things up.

_"Give me that, you're gonna burn them all!"_

Cas heard clinking and a pan hit the stove. Dean was cooking hamburgers and apparently Sam was burning them.

"Well samsquatch did something me for me." Gabriel interjected on Cas's eavesdropping. "Took me to dinner, got me new clothes, bought a whole jug of chocolate sauce and let me lick all ov-mph." Gabriel was silenced by a very annoyed Cas who's hand was covering Gabriel's mouth.

"Gabe, I really don't want to hear that." Cas removed his hand. The only intimacy Cas cared about was his and Dean's and Gabriel always went into way too much detail. Gabriel had an insane sweet tooth, if it had sugar he ate it. Apparently including off his alpha.

"Well what does he like?" Gabriel continued to rock back and forth, a bit faster than before. He really didn't like to sit still. Cass furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "Classic rock, pie, burgers, his car and-"

 _"Dammit Sam, stop trying to cook!"_ Dean yelled from this kitchen.

"-and apparently yelling at his brother for being bad at cooking." Cas chuckled as Dean pushed Sam into the living room.

"Sam, stay out of the kitchen." Dean huffed.

"But I-" Sam was interjected by his omega pouncing him, knocking him to the floor. "Dammit Gabriel!" Sam wiggled, the omega had a death grip on his waist.

" _THANK YOU_ Gabriel." Dean let out a heavy breath. "Keep him there, dinner is nearly ready."

Dean returned to kitchen and Gabriel finally released his mate. "So." Sam stood up before plopping hard in the couch, turning to his mate. "What we're you guys talking about?"

"Well I was just telling Castiel about the time that you let me lick your-ow!" Cas smacked Gabe in the back of head.

"Gabe. I already told you I didn't want to hear about that." Gabriel pouted before curling up in Sam's lap.

"Anyways." Sam rolled his eyes, "what was it?"

Cas opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel interrupted.

"Cassy wants to do something special for Dean since they have been together a year."

"Thanks Gabriel." Cas groaned, no ideas to speak of.

"Make him a homemade pecan pie." Sam suggested and cas thought it over. That could work, Dean did love pie and Cas bet if he made it it would be even better.

After dinner Gabriel had somehow found Cass sweet stash and downed half a box of snack cakes.

"Dammit Sammy, calm him down." Dean groaned. Gabriel was practically bouncing off the walls. Touching everything in the house and flopping all over Sam.

"No more sugar Gabriel." Sam scolded as gabe pawed at his shoulder. A small whine escaped the omega's throat before curling up in Sam's lap.

"Its getting late, we should go." Sam carded his fingers through Gabriel's dirty blonde hair. Gabe nodded in agreement.

Once the two left, Cas and Dean were worn out deciding it was time to retire for the night.

* * *

Cas woke up early the next morning. Dean, as usual, was wrapped around him like a vice, snoring lightly.

After a few minutes of wiggling out of his mate's arms, Cas finally climbed off the bed and got dressed. He scribbled a note and left it on the table beside Dean's side of the bed.

"Going out for a bit. I'm bringing my collar just in case. Love you."

Once the door was locked safely behind him, Cas strolled through his neighborhood to the shops downtown where he could gather supplies for the pie he intended to make.

He didn't have his own car and he didn't dare touch "Baby" as Dean called her, his most precious thing in the world next to Cas. The walk to town wasn't far and Cas liked the exercise.

A few minutes after arriving, Cas already had a basket full of pie ingredients.

"Whole or halved pecans?" Cas bit his knuckle, surveying the row of different kinds of pecans. He always bit his knuckle when he was thinking. An activity Dean tried rid him of, said it wasn't a good habit. Still, Cas bit his knuckle, usually on his first finger, still deciding on what pecans to use.

Finally settling on a bag, Cas headed to the register. The beta cashier smiled at him and started giggling. Occasionally asking a flirtatious question until she saw Cass neck. "Darn it." The girl mumbled in frustration, clearly upset Cas was claimed.

The walk back was fairly pleasant, groceries swinging by Cas's sides as the sun warmed his back. It was a good day.

"Castiel?" A woman spoke from behind Cas and the omega turned to the call.

"Mom?!" Cas dropped the bags in surprise, mouth agape at his mother's prescience.

Clear as day there stood his mother wearing a tight business suit, pencil skirt. Her hair was tightly pulled into a bun and a cold stare was  
her near permanent expression.

"W-What are you doing here?" Cas picked up the bags as the woman stepped forward.

"Nevermind me Castiel. Why are you here? Did somebody finally buy you?"

Cas growled a bit. Forget not seeing her son in nearly five years, she was more concerned if he was sold or an auction house run away.

Irritatingly, Cas yanked at his shirt collar, revealing the mating mark. "Yes mother, someone did." Cas pulled his collar back right. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home to him."

"Castiel wait." The omega stopped dead in his tracks, irritation rising. "I want to meet this alpha of yours."

Fuck her. Why should she care? Its not like she had her son's best interests at heart. Why did she care if she met Dean?

"No." Cas stated before walking forward again, bags hitting his thighs.

"Castiel!" His mother dug her nails into his arm at the front door. She had followed him all the way home, intent on meeting Dean.

"Get off that hurts!" Cas dug his mother's manicured nails from his arm. Fine she wasn't leaving. What ever.

Once barely inside Dean pounced Castiel immediately, not even noticing the woman's presence.

"Where we're you?!" Dean grabbed Cas's cheeks before planting a deep kiss. "I was worried sick!"

"Sorry Dean." Cas nuzzled his mate's cheek with his own. "I went to pick up a few things. I left a note."

"I know but I still worry." Dean patted cas gently.

"Ahem." The woman interrupted. Dean finally noticed her presence.

"Cas who's this?" He didn't like this woman.

Her eyes were cold and she made all of Dean's hair stand on end. She felt threatening not to him but to Cas and Dean could sense it.

"Dean this is...my mother...Naomi Novak..." Cas trailed off. The sentence burned his tongue. She gave birth to him but she certainly wasn't a mother, a mother didn't sell her only son to omega slavers.

"So Dean. How long have you owned Castiel?" Naomi was sitting on the couch, sipping tea Dean had made for her that she had murmured the word "bile" into.

"Never." Dean held back a growl, hand intertwined with Cas's on the opposite couch.

"Pardon?" Naomi clicked her tongue in clear irritation. "If it was told to me correctly, you bought Castiel."

"I did." Dean nodded, hand gripping his omega tighter so he didn't rip this pretentious bitch's head off. "But I don't own Cas. He's my mate and my lover not my pet to own."

Dean stood his ground. He didn't want to let this woman think she had any power over him. She didn't scare him and if she wasn't Cas's mother he would have killed her already. For treating Cas like a thing, for selling her own son to omega slavers. Took every urge not to rip her throat out.

"Mother why are you here?" Cas was getting tired of her presence and he felt like she knew that.

"Just passing through. I'm surprised you found such an alpha, an attractive mate too. I would occasionally hear from the auction house that you were rowdy, uncontrollable. Nobody wanted you, not shocked in the least. You were always a problem child."

Dean closed his fists so tight his knuckles began to turn white.

"You disappointed me Castiel. Your father was a strong alpha. Your mother a strong beta. I don't know how you turned out so bad. How you ended up being a filthy omega." Naomi sipped her tea like she hadn't just thoroughly bashed her only son.

"LIKE I HAD A FUCKING CHOICE?!" Cas snarled, now looming over his perfectly calm mother.

Dean stood up quickly and harshly, standing with his omega. Naomi didn't flinch, sipping her tea with all the calm in existence.

"Mrs.Novak it's getting late. I'm going to have to ask you to leave my home. Now." Dean growled, fists turning from white to red.

"Very well." Naomi sat the tea cup down. Straightening herself out and brushing off her skirt before heading out the door.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled under his breath. He was absolutely fuming, fists clinched. Mother or not how fucking dare she talk about Cas like that. His Cas. She better not fucking dare set foot in his house again. He wont let Cas suffer through her presence a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i gave you somebody else to hate lol.


	6. I love you too

A few days had passed since the Naomi incident and all the nerves and frustration in the house finally disappeared.

"Come on Cassy catch me!"

Gabriel was running around Dean's backyard with Cas's collar, playing a rousing game of chase that Cas wanted no part of.

"Gabriel that's mine! Give it back!" Cas huffed, lunging at the dirty blonde omega only missing slightly. Gabriel was surprisingly fast.

Incidentally Sam and Gabriel had been visiting for the past three days. Sam and Dean continued to go to there respective jobs while Gabriel forced Cas to have fun against his will.

Dean claimed that Gabriel just needed a playmate, to burn off some energy because he was driving Sam a bit insane.

Cas didn't believe Dean. He was nineteen, young but not stupid. Gabe and Sam were there in case Naomi came back. So Cas wouldn't have to be alone with her. It was sweet of Dean, making sure Cas wasn't alone. However he and definitely Gabriel, who was only about five years older than Cas, were way too old for this chasing shit.

"Gotcha!" Cas finally caught the speedy omega, knocking them both to the ground.

"Gimme that." Cas yanked the collar back. It appeared undamaged, thank God.

"Gabe did you get sugar again?" Cas continued to sit on the heavy breathing omega, too tired to stand.

"No." Gabe grinned, happily splaying out on the grass and a bit out of breath himself.

"Cas!" Dean was home.

The omega scrambled off of Gabriel and rushed to his mate.

"How was work?" Cas kissed a grease covered cheek. A bit stayed on his lips, which he promptly wiped away, he had become used to it.

"Long." Dean sighed. The two retreated into the house, Gabriel trailing behind. Sam wouldn't get off work for another hour or so. "How was your day?" Dean popped open a beer, practically chugging it.

"Exhausting." Cas groaned. Gabriel always drained all his energy.

"Yeah, Cassy had to have fun today. Fun is exhausting." Gabriel chuckled as he pawed through Dean's pantry.

Dean let out a heavy sigh, polishing off his beer. "Babe I'm gonna take a shower." Dean planted a greasy kiss on Cas's forehead before retreating to the bathroom.

"So." Gabriel plopped a handful of snack cakes on the kitchen Table. "How did the pie thing go?"

Cas irritatingly yanked a snack cake from Gabriel's hand before collapsing in a chair., ripping the packaging open and eating half in one bite. "It didn't."

"What? Why?" Gabriel looked on concerned as Cas stuffed his face.

"My stupid mother." Cas took a hard swallow. "Her presence put Dean into a bad mood. Each night, including the night of our anniversary Dean went straight to bed after work."

"What a jerk." Gabriel spoke through a mouthful of snack cakes.

"It's not his fault Gabe. He was so busy worrying about me, and so mad at my mom. It's not his fault." Cas repeated.

"I know Cassy. He's good to you, I know that." Gabriel gave a comforting pat on Cas's back. "He loves you. A lot. He knows you love him too. Pie or no pie."

"Thank you Gabriel." Cas patted Gabriel's hand on his shoulder appreciatively.

Gabriel removed his hand as he heard the door to the bathroom click open. Dean exited the bathroom, jeans hanging off his bare hips, toweling his hair dry.

God Dean was beautiful. Broad chest still dripping slightly from the shower, mussed hair in all directions like a hedgehog with bed head. Well that was more adorable than anything. Something Cas now got to stare at every morning. It certainly beat life in a slave kennel. Cas shuddered at the memory.

"Cas?" Dean had closed in on the omega without his notice. "Are you okay?"

A freshly cleaned hand rested on Castiel's cheek. Cas could smell the leathery spice scent of Dean's body wash and the near permanent smell of whiskey. Dean always smelled like whiskey, which he drank on occasion but nowhere near alcoholic standards. The scent was nice. Comforting. It was Dean.

"I'm fine Dean." Cas let out a small reassuring smile.

"Good." Dean smiled back, leaning in to place a warm kiss against his omega's lips.

Cas's hands drifted to Dean's bare back, still warm from the shower. He pulled his alpha in, deepening the kiss. Dean let out a surprised grunt as Cas practically dragged Dean into the kitchen chair. Arms now wrapped around Dean's neck as he let out a contented sigh. It had been nearly week since Dean had given him any attention.

It wasn't his fault, Cas knew that. Dean had been working late the past few days, falling asleep the moment he got home. But it was the weekend, Dean was off, and Cas was going to take all the attention he could get.

"Mnnn Dean..." Cas moaned through the kiss as Dean's calloused hand slid up Cas's shirt.

Cas groaned in irritation as he heard a gagging noise to his left. He broke the kiss, eyes flicking to the noise. It was Gabriel making irritating noises and teasing Cas. He had completely forgotten Gabriel was there.

"Gabriel..." Cas growled. Gabriel grinned, perking up at the front door opening.

"Samsquatch!" Gabriel pounced his mate. "How was work?" If Gabriel had a tail it would be wagging wildly. Gabriel grinned up at Sam, who was loosening his tie.

"Long. Case is taking forever." Sam slipped his tie off, leaning down to give Gabriel a gentle kiss.

Cas wasn't sure what Sam did for a living. A lawyer he thinks. Not sure what kind.

"Hey Sam." Dean climbed off his mate, heading toward his brother. Dean leaned in, whispering in his brother's ear. Sam gave a slight nod before turning to Gabriel then Cas.

"Come on you two, we gotta go out." Sam slid off his suit jacket, laying it on the kitchen chair.

"Me?" Cas tilted his head, then looked up at Dean.

"Yeah, I need your help with something." Sam nodded, Gabriel now wrapped around his waist.

"What for?"

Gabriel pounced the confused omega, arms wrapped around Cas's neck.

"I need you to help me pick out the cake." Gabriel grinned up at Cas, the nineteen year old a only a few inches taller.

"Cake for what?" Cas sighed. He didn't want to go anywhere, he wanted to spend time with Dean.

"Samsquatch and I's wedding." Gabriel grinned, Cas's mouth fell agape.

"W-Wedding?" Now that threw Cas off. It wasn't unheard of for mates to marry. Unnecessary, once you were mated you might as well be married.

"Yup." Gabriel grinned, releasing Cas, arms back around Sam's waist. "Sammy proposed a couple weeks ago the wedding is in a month."

"Okay, but why do you need me to go?" Cas felt Dean wrap his arms around his waist.

"Cause you're my best friend Cassy." Gabriel yanked on Cas's arms, those golden eyes begging like a lost puppy.

"Fine." Cas groaned. Gabriel had the puppy eye thing down pat.

As Castiel was tying his shoes, he noticed Dean was still walking around without a shirt on. "Dean, aren't you coming?"

Dean shook his head, Gabriel was pawing at Sam at the door, whining about how he was ready to go. "No, I've got something separate for the wedding to do."

Cas raised his eyebrows suspiciously, Dean hadn't said anything about this wedding. Not one word, suddenly he had a planned part in it?

"Cassssy." Gabriel whined, hanging all over Sam. "Lets goooo."

* * *

 

"So why are you guys having the wedding so soon?" 

Cas watched on as Gabriel pawed through book after book of different kinds of wedding cakes.

"Sammy is always so busy. This is the only time he was able to get a break. Once the case he is working on is finished, he's taking a month off for the wedding and our honeymoon." Gabriel started on another book.

"Hey Gabe. I know Sam is a lawyer, but what is it he does exactly?" Cas crossed his legs, a cake book of his own in his lap. Gabriel insisted they sit in the floor, earning a few disgruntled stares from the other adults in the high end cake shop.

"Sammy is a lawyer for omegas." Gabriel commented, not looking up from the book.

"What does that entail exactly?" Cas sat the first book down, Gabriel not liking any of the cakes.

"Sam deals with alpha/omega domestic abuse, general omega basic rights. He only represents omegas, mostly as a defense lawyer." Gabriel spoke as if it was the norm for him, eyes resting on a cake on the last page of the book.

Cas had no idea that there was something like that, it was unusual. Then again the Winchester brothers we're unusual themselves. Treating their mates with all the love and respect other omega's could only dream of.

"Oh my god this one!" Gabriel stood up in excitement, jumping up and down like a five year old. Cas scrambled to his feet, peering over Gabriel's shoulder. it was a three tier, white cake. Dark red roses decorated the edges of each layer. It was beautiful, at the top stood a flower archway where those cheesy couple cake toppers sat.

"I love this one. Sammy come here!" Gabriel hailed his gargantuan mate over to look at the cake. 

"This the one you want Gabe?" Sam peered over his Omega's shoulder, arms around his waist.

"Yup. Can I?" Gabriel grinned up at Sam, The Alpha placed a gentle kiss on his happy mate's lips. 

"Of course babe, anything you want." Sam smiled through the kiss.

Cas loved Dean. So much. Dean was good to him, he cared for Cas. As Cas watch on while Sam and Gabriel ordered the cake, Gabriel giggling with excitement Sam gently patting his honey blonde hair as he filled out the order form. Cas felt like he was being greedy, he wanted this with Dean. To be filling out that cake order with Dean, planning a wedding together, waking up every morning, next to not just his mate, but his husband.

A year ago Cas would have never known he wanted this. How could he have wanted this a year ago, a year ago he hated alphas wanted nothing more than every alpha to disappear. He never thought he would love one, let alone want to marry one.

* * *

 

The ride back to Dean's house Cas kept the thought of marriage on his mind. This was stupid, worrying over something like this. 

"Cassy?" Gabriel leaned over the backseat of Sam's Black Dodge Charger. Cas looked around, They were in Dean's driveway, Cas hadn't even noticed. Cas climbed out of the car, Sam and Gabriel still seated inside. 

"Arn't you guys getting out?" Cas leaned in Sam's open window.

Sam shook his head "Gabriel and I need to get home to plan some more. See ya later Cas." 

Cas waved as Sam and Gabriel drove off.

Exhausted from spending a full day with Gabriel, Cas let out a heavy sigh as he stepped into the house. He sniffed the air, a sweet scent filled the house.

Cas followed the scent to the kitchen, it was dark, the only light in the room was various candles that decorated nearly every surface in the kitchen. In the center there was a tablecloth on the kitchen table, two porcelain plates and single rose rested in a vase in the center.

"Dean?" Cas looked around, his mate nowhere is sight. 

"Hi Cas." 

Cas whipped around, Dean was leaning in the doorway, adorning white button up dress shirt and a pair of nice jeans.

"Dean, did you do all this?" Cas looked at the table then back at Dean.

"Yup." Dean stepped forward, placing a gentle kiss on his mate's forehead. "I know I'm a little late but, Happy Anniversary Babe." 

"Oh my god, Dean." Cas smiled up at Dean, arms wrapped around his neck, a gentle kiss placed on his mate's lips. Dean hadn't forgotten after all. "Is this what you've been doing the past few days?"

"Yep." Dean smiled, pulling out a chair for Cas at the table.

"So was Gabriel and Sam getting married just a cover?" Cas sat in the chair, scooting up to the table.

"No thats real. They are getting married next month." Dean plated a generous amount of pasta on Cas's plate before moving to his own.

"Oh that's awesome. Are you going to be Sam's best man?" Cas spoke through a mouthful of pasta, manners weren't exactly his forte.

"Yep." Dean sipped his wine, shivering a bit at the taste, it was a unusual switch from his beer but he figured it would be more romantic. "It's supposed to be a secret but Gabriel wants you to be his best man. Or maid of honor or whatever. I dunno Gabriel is weird."

Cas let out a small chuckle, Gabriel was weird but Cas was honored. "He's not going to make me wear a dress is he?" Cas joked.

"I wouldn't be shocked, but I don't think so." Dean chuckled, polishing of his glass of wine.

"You done?" Dean got up from his chair, heading over to pick up Cas's plate. 

"Mmmhm." Cas grinned, taking another sip of his wine. Being under underage Cas had absolutely no tolerance to alcohol, he began to have a happy buzzing sensation around his head.

"Good come on, I have another surprise for you." Dean held out his hand, it took Cas a few tries to grab it.

Dean led Cas to the bedroom, as he pushed open the door the sweet scent of roses and vanilla candles filled Cas's nose. Dean's queen size bed was littered with dozens of rose petals. A trail also led from the door to the bed. Candles decorated nearly every surface of the room, the scent mixed beautifully with the fresh roses. 

"Dean..." Cas turned to his lover, who placed a gentle finger on Cas's lips.

"Shhh." Dean smiled, moving over to his stereo. A song Cas recognized but had never heard the words to. It was a song Dean had hummed to Cas many times before they fell asleep or while they were cuddling on the couch.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

Dean stepped forward, taking Cas's hand in his, one arm wrapped around his waist. The two rocked in place, Cas's head rested on Dean's chest as his free arm slipped around Dean's waist. There wasn't much difference between their height, only a few inches. Dean smelled amazing, Cas's face now buried in Dean's shoulder and he drank in the leathery spice scent. Thought completely lost in Dean as the older man wrapped his arm tighter around Cas's waist, pulling him in. The song continued to play in the background.

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_  
  
_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Cas chuckled at the cheesiness of the song. He never expected Dean to like a song like this, let alone a song about love. The two men rocked back and forth in place until the song ended.

"Dean" Cas looked up, arms now around Dean's neck, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. "Thank you." Cas smiled through the kiss.

"Of course babe I..." Dean was cut off by Cas's lips once again against his own. The omega pushed his mate against the bed, crawling on top of him.

"Dean..." Cas breathed against Dean's lips, fingers running through Dean's short hair. Cas began to button down Dean's shirt, untucking it from his pants before moving down to Dean's belt buckle. Cas could already feel the hardness straining at Dean's jeans, gently cupping it with his free hand and the other worked at the buttons and zipper.

"Cas...ngh...wait."Dean stopped Cas as he was hungrily licking the front of Dean's boxers, currently trying to slip them off.

The omega looked on confused as his mate scooted up, pulling Cas into a deep kiss, rolling on top of him and scooting down to Cas's own jeans.

"Deeean what are you doing?" Cas propped up on his elbows, Dean currently slipping his jeans past his hips.

"Shhh, let me take care of you tonight Cas." Dean whispered, taking Cas's erect member in hand. The omega let out a stifled gasp as Dean's tongue gently grazed up the side.

"Ahh De-Dean..." Cas groaned out, fingers intertwining with the sheets, taking in a handful of rose petals. Dean had never done this for Cas before, not that he hadn't offered but Cas always refused. Not because he didn't think it would feel amazing, because fuck it did. He was just always too embarrassed to let Dean. As his mate swirled his tongue expertly around Cas's dick, he began to suck. The omega let out heavy pants, eyes clenched tight as slick finger teased against his warm entrance. 

"D-Dean I...ngh..." Cas came down his Alpha's throat as Dean slipped a finger in. 

"S-Sorry..." Cas gasped out as Dean slid his finger free.

"It's okay Cas." Dean smiled, wiping his mouth before planting a deep kiss on his omega, tongue slipping past Cas's lips. Cas could taste himself on Dean's tongue and it was kind of...awesome.

"D-Dean...f-fuck me." Cas groaned into Dean's mouth, fingers clawing at the alpha's back, yanking his dress shirt off his shoulders.

God it drove Dean crazy when Cas begged like that, his hardening erection threatening to rip his boxers. Dean slid a hand back between Cas's thighs, slipping a gentle finger in the omega's slick hole.  Cas let out a contented sigh that quickly became a lengthy moan as Dean quickly slipped a second then third finger in. As Dean stretched his omega out, Cas's newly formed erection bobbed against his stomach. "D-Dean...please...." Cas begged, Dean's fingers were driving him crazy but more, Cas wanted more.

As Dean slipped his fingers free from the omega's slick hole, he shucked off his boxers, quickly lining his dick up with the mewling omega's hole and gently pushing in. Cas was tight, but not tight enough to where it caused the omega discomfort. Cas groaned as Dean sunk all the way in, lips now hovering over his mate's.

"Cas..." Dean breathed, hips now rubbing gently against his mate,slipping in and out of of his omega's slick tight heat. His lips moving to Cas's healed mating mark, gently licking it as Cas's hands slid down his now bare back. The louder Cas moaned, the faster Dean moved, eyes locked locked with his beautiful omega's blue. As the speed continued, Dean's knot grew, Cas let out a loud gasp as the knot pushed past the tight ring of muscle. 

"Ah..fuck...Dean..." Cas groaned. Cas winced as he came for a second time, feeling Dean's orgasm shudder through his body, tying them together.

"Fuck Cas..." Dean collapsed on his mate, they were going to be stuck like this for a while, it usually took Dean's knot half an hour to go down.

"Dean..." Cas murmured, down from his orgasm and stroking Dean's sweaty hair.

"Mnnn?" Dean mumbled, burying his nose in Cas's shoulder, ignoring the stickiness that now coated his and Castiel's chest and stomach.

"Thank you." Cas smiled.

"For the sex?" Dean mumbled into Cas's shoulder.

"No stupid." Cas smacked the back of Dean's head, the alpha let out a playful growl. "For the dinner, the dancing, the whole evening."

"Ahhh..." Dean let out a long yawn, he was tired from work and the rousing round of sex he and Cas had just had. "You're welcome."

"I love you." Cas mumbled. 

Dean lifted his head from Cas's shoulder, his eyes heavy with tiredness. "I love you too Cas." Dean placed a small kiss on Cas's lips before sinking back into his shoulder.

The omega wrapped his arms around his tired alpha, holding him close. God he loved Dean. He wanted this, he wanted Dean forever. There was no question in his mind now, he wanted to marry Dean. To be bonded with him even more than he already was. He wanted to ask Dean now, on the most romantic night they have ever had, tied to his mate.

"Hey Dean..." Cas shook his mate's shoulder, but Dean was out cold. The omega let out a heavy sigh, he would ask Dean later. For now he would just lay here, Dean wrapped in his arms until he finally fell asleep.


	7. I do

 

Cas and Gabe were currently out on their own, they figured marked that they would be okay. Besides Sam was busy at the office and Dean was at work so its not like they could take them out and Gabriel still had a lot of planning to do for his wedding.

The two were currently in a floral shop trying to decide on flowers for the wedding.

"Hey Cassy check it out."

Gabriel held out his left hand, on it rested a beautiful wide engagement band with a single golden stone in the center it was kind of plain, mostly silver, but still beautiful .

"Beautiful, I suppose that's your engagement ring then."

"Yup, Sammy gave it to me on a Tuesday. Very romantic ordeal. It was so sweet when he proposed" Gabriel stared lovingly at the ring.

"So how did you guys meet?" Cas rustled absent mindedly sifted his fingers through a bustle of flowers.

Gabriel let out a long sigh, twirling a tiger Lilly between his fingers. "Sammy saved me. I presented when I was sixteen, my dad didn't care. Treated me as lovingly as he always had, protected me from other alphas. I was eighteen when my dad left. Just up and left one night."

Gabriel placed the Lily back in the vase and continued. "Its not illegal for an omega to be on their own. Just ill advised, dangerous."

It sure as hell was, nearly everytime Cas had been on his own, trouble had started.

"I was walking. Minding my own business in the middle of the day when these three alphas grabbed me. They threatened me, threatened to..." Gabriel paused. "Fuck me, claim me. Ive never been so scared in my life."

Castiel knew that situation all too well. Thanks to Michael and Lucifer.

"But then." Gabriel picked up a red rose, smiling gently as he stroked the petals. "Sammy saved me. He beat them all up, one by one, In his lawyer suit and everything. They ran away, tails between their legs. I thanked him, his smile when he helped me up was warm, genuine. I let him claim me that night."

"That night?" Cas looked at Gabriel in surprise. Not realizing he was snapping a bouquet of flowers. He didn't let Dean claim him for four months.

Gabriel nodded, ghosting the rose against his lips. "Best decision I ever made."

As Gabriel was discussing the flower order with the florist, Cas became bored.

"Hey Gabe, I'm going to go get some air okay."

"Okay Cassy, just don't stray too far alright."

Castiel left the flower shop. He looked up at the sky, the sun was really bright and unusually hot today. Cas tugged at his t-shirt it was too hot for even that.

Castiel wandered down the street a ways, happily singing that song Dean to sang to him in bed. Until suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Castiel turned around to see who else but Lucifer and Michael standing behind him, stupid grin on both their faces.

"Well well little Omega, looky here, been awhile since we've seen you." Lucifer laughed.

Cas yanked his shirt collar down to reveal the mating mark.

"Fuck off." Castiel gave a furious glare and the alphas continue to laugh.

"Aww damn, he's finally been mated." Michael pretended to whine.

"Oh no he's mated whatever shall we do?" Lucifer mocked.

Castiel couldn't figure out what the hell they were laughing at. A collar yeah they could ignore. But he wasn't unclaimed anymore even they weren't THAT stupid.

After while the brothers finally stopped laughing. "You know I can kind of smell the alpha on him but I didn't see him anywhere, did you Lucifer?"

"No Michael I don't see him anywhere."

Cas was bewildered.  _are they fucking kidding? he just showed the claim to them for christs sake_.

Before he realized it, Cas had been been pushed into a blind alley by Michael. God he grown a hatred of blind alleys. Regardless the two brothers had him cornered and pressed Cas against the wall.

"He stinks like that Alpha." Michael commented 

"Yeah, but I bet he still tastes just as good." Lucifer ran his tongue up Castiel's neck to his cheek, the omega growled, arms now pinned above his head by Michael. How the hell did he keep getting in these situations, Cas couldn't really catch a break. Here he was happy, he was mated and he was content. Why do these fuckers have to screw up his life?

Lucifer quickly slipped a hand up Castiel's shirt and and the omega pushed the off against the wall, but Michael was too strong. "Let me go dammit! I'm Dean's mate!"

"Dean,oh yeah, thats the alpha's name, little bitch" Michael spit to his right.

Castiel growled hearing them talk about his mate that way. "What do you want?"

Lucifer continuing to rub up and down his shirt, the omega winced as the alpha tugged at a nipple.

"Just a little revenge" Lucifer chuckled. "You see your little alpha mate kicked my brothers ass." Michael slid a hand down the front of Cas's jeans and the omega struggled.

He let out a loud growl "Do not fucking touch me!"

"Cassy?"

Gabriel had followed Castiel into the blind alley, looking for his friend after he disappeared from the flower shop. He saw the two Alphas had cornered Cas.

"Who the hell are they?"

Cas yelled at Gabriel to run but Lucifer grabbed Gabriel by his arm and then pulled him into a headlock.

"This pretty little Omega a friend of yours?" Lucifer ran his fingers down Gabriel's cheek.

Castiel rumbled a little low grow, struggling, Michael kept his hands pinned to the wall. "Leave him the fuck alone. Do whatever you want with me but don't touch Gabriel." The omega pleaded, fear now for his own friend.

"His name is Gabriel is it?" Lucifer laughed "Pretty little thing just like you, pretty eyes too, a nice golden color."

"Let me go! Im mated!" Gabriel struggled, Lucifer was much bigger and much stronger than Gabriel.

"You smell like that alpha, but not quite." Lucifer sniffed Gabriel's hair.

"I'm mated to his brother. Now let me go!" Gabriel struggled uselessly in Lucifer's grip.

He shoved the Omega down to the ground "We are going to have so much fun with you two." Lucifer growled as he crawled on top of Gabriel, The omega screamed Sam's name, Lucifer covered his mouth. "Don't be so loud, someone will find us." 

Gabriel whimpered as Lucifer's hands found their way up Gabriel's shirt and slim sides. "pretty little thing." Lucifer growled low in a shaking Gabriel's ear.

"Let me go!" Gabriel screamed as he tore Lucifers hand off his mouth.

"Hey fucker! Get off him!"

It was Sam, he yanked Lucifer off of his mate, pulling Gabriel in his arms "Don't you ever fucking touch my fiance!" Sam barked and Lucifer backed off from the clearly bigger alpha.

"Oh I assume the you're that bitch brother of this one's alpha" Michael sneered, tightening his grip on Cas's wrists. Castiel bit his arm, hard, but the alpha still didn't release him. "Little bitch!" Michael slapped Cas with his free hand.

Lucifer took a step back keeping his distance between Sam and Gabriel.

"Let Castiel go." Sam pushed a terrified Gabriel behind him.

"He's none of your business." Michael stated.

Sam snarled, now holding Gabriel in his arms "This is my fucking business. That's my future brother in law you've got there. Now let him go."

"Not your mate." Michael snarled back.

 A voice growled to his left "You're right. he's mine."

The voice belonged to Dean, he punched Michael in the right side of his jaw, knocking him to the ground and the alpha released Cas.

"You never learn to not touch my fucking mate." Dean was absolutely fuming, fists clenched until his knuckles were white.

"Asshole." Michael wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. The alpha tackled Dean, knocking him to the ground, fists swinging wildly.

Cas rushed to Sam, the large alpha putting Cas behind him. "Dean!" Sam called out, stepping forward to help his brother. 

"Sammy...ngh...Dont." Dean was currently blocking Michael's punches, knocking his elbow to Michael's cheek. "Get them out of here!" Dean yelled, rolling on top of Michael and repeatedly assaulting his face. Dean was raging like a wild animal, snarling and growling as he mercilessly beat Michael. Sam turned to usher Cas and Gabriel out of the alley only to be blocked by Lucifer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucifer snarled, lunging at Gabriel and Castiel, only to be knocked back by Sam.

"Guys run, now!" Sam screamed as Gabriel and Cas bolted out of the alley. 

"The car!" Gabriel spotted the impala, Gabriel and Cas slipping in the backseat and locking the doors.

"We have to go back!" Cas screamed, Gabriel holding Cas back. 

Cas jumped as Dean slumped out of the alley, Sam holding him up. "DEAN!" Cas clambered out of the impala rushing to his mate. "Sam oh my god is he okay?!"

Dean's head was hanging, blood dripping from his temple. Cas looked past them to see Michael and Lucifer passed out in the alley.

"Let's get him home." Sam helped his barely conscious brother into the back of the impala, head resting in Cas's lap.

 

* * *

 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Cas had been waiting for Sam to come out of Dean's room, worried sick for his mate. He was currently sitting on the couch, Gabriel next to him keeping his friend calm.

"He's okay, he's resting." Sam gently closed the door behind him.

"Anything broken?" Cas looked on concerned, Gabriel gently rubbing his back. 

"I think he sprained his wrist but he should be okay."

Cas sighed with relief. "Can I go see him?" Sam nodded, taking his place next to Gabriel, clutching his still shaken mate.

"Dean?" Cas opened the door slowly. Dean was flat on his back, right hand wrapped in an ace bandage, resting across his chest. He seemed to be breathing peacefully, deep in sleep.

Castiel headed to the bed, gently sitting on the edge of the bed next to Dean. He was so worried, so scared. More scared than being attacked, more scared than he was of his mother. He was absolutely terrified that he was going to lose Dean when he saw him stumble barely conscious out of that alley, covered in blood. 

Dean had quite a few injuries. A large bruise on his left cheek, three cuts on the other and a bandage wrapped around Dean's head where blood still slightly seeped through.

Cas gently brushed the top of Dean's hair, slightly pushed up by the hasty bandaging.

"Hey babe."

Cas was knocked out of his train of thought, Dean's voice a little harsh.

The alpha wore a small smile, bringing his uninjured hand to Cas's face and the omega let out a sob "Dean." Cas choked out, hand moving to Dean's own.

"Are you okay?" Dean stroked his mate's cheek, a tear wetting his palm.

Cas forced a strained chuckle. "I-I'm fine Dean." injured and beaten, and all Dean was was worried about was Cas.

Dean winced as he forced himself to sit up, back against the headboard of the bed.

"Does it hurt?" Cas tilted his head in concern.

"Nah." Dean winced again as he brought his injured wrist to his lap, putting on a tough guy act that Cas could see through. The omega didn't say anything, he knew this was Dean's way of not making him worry. 

"What happened after we left?" Cas crawled into their bed, careful not to press on any of Dean's injuries. Dean wrapped his uninjured arm around his mate, pulling him in close.

"Michael punched me in the throat." Dean rubbed his throat gently, the harshness apparent in his voice. "Then he just started wailing on me, bastard was surprisingly fast. Sam was too occupied with Lucifer to help me. Eventually Sam beat the bastard down then ran to help me. Knocked him out in a matter of seconds." Dean groaned as a pain shot through his arm. 

Cas let out a small whimper, Dean patted his shaggy hair. "I'm fine babe." Cas snuggled up to his mate, arms wrapped as tight as comfortable as it was for Dean.

"I love you Dean. This was my fault, i promise won't do anything stupid like this again."

"I love you too Cas." Dean tried to hold back another grunt from the pain. "And dont worry about it. I'll always protect you."

The omega gave no response, face buried in Dean's chest. "Cas?" Dean shook his mate lightly, a slight snore responded. Dean gave a small smile, pulling Cas as close as he could before finally getting some sleep.

* * *

Dean healed easily enough over the next few days. His main injury was his wrist, after a couple of days of Castiel insisting he rest, Dean was out of bed. Bobby had refused to let Dean come back to work until his wrist healed.

"Don't need the idjit dropping an engine on himself with that clumsy hand." Bobby had said.

Castiel had learned that was Bobby's version of get well soon. Dean was right handed so of course it was his right hand that was out of commission. He insisted that it didn't hurt, but Castiel had noticed that even when Dean tried to pick up the TV remote his hand twitched and he was holding back a pained look across his face.

"Dean let me make the coffee." Castiel insisted. Every morning before the injury Dean always made him and Cas coffee, now doing it with his left hand was becoming increasingly difficult.

"It's okay Cas I've got i-son of a bitch!" Dean had dropped his coffee mug on the hard kitchen floor, shattering the mug into dozens of pieces. "Dammit." Dean leaned down to pick up the shards only to be stopped by Cas's hand on his own.

"Dean...please." Dean's green eyes met Castiel's begging blue ones, sighing in defeat. He never could say no those beautiful big blue orbs.

"Okay Cas." Dean backed away from the shards as Cas proceeded to pick them up. 

Castiel had been emotionally beating him self up for days. He considered Dean's injuries his fault and tried to help Dean in anyway the stubborn alpha would let him. Dean also refused to let Castiel leave the house, originally the omega would protest but after encountering Lucifer and Michael three times, he considered that more than enough.

"What am I going to wear?" Cas asked as he dumped the mug pieces in the trash.

"To what?" Dean rubbed his wrist.

"Sam and Gabriel's wedding." Cas crossed his arms, Dean lost in thought.

"Sorry Cas. Damn wrist just hurts so much." Dean rotated his wrist, big mistake. "Oww god dammit." Dean put his brace on. "We have to go get your tux fitted. Today actually." 

"Today?" Cas poured Dean a fresh cup of coffee before pouring his own. The alpha let out a small smile and a gentle nod.

* * *

 "You look cute." Dean smiled, leaning back on the chair in the ostentatious tailor shop.

"I think the sleeves are a little long." Castiel shook his arms, the sleeves of the tux almost slipping past his fingers. "And I'm not cute."

"Oh yes you are."Dean grinned, chin resting on his good hand. 

"Men arn't supposed to be cute." Castiel growled his face turning a bright shade of pink.

"But you are." Dean managed to grin wider before getting up from the chair to place a gentle kiss on his mate's lips. "you're absolutely beautiful Cas," Castiel resigned, sinking into the kiss. The two parted at a gruff "ahem." 

"Sorry Sammy." Dean smiled. "He was just so cute I couldn't help it."

"It's fine Dean, the wedding is in two days we just need to move this along." Sam crossed his arms over his own tux being fitted, the tailor murmuring something along the lines of  "gargantuan...using all my fabric....." under his breath.

"How are we affording this Dean? Mechanics arnt exactly paid in gold." Cas yanked irritatingly at the sleeves.

"Sammy's paying for it. He happens to be a damn good lawyer."  Dean beamed, an obvious bit of pride in his little brother.

* * *

 Finally the day of the wedding arrived. 

"You look very handsome Dean." Cas beamed, straightening Dean's tie. "Thank you Cas, you too." Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Cas's forehead.

"Well Cassy, how do I look?" Gabriel practically burst from behind a curtain, sporting a dark golden colored tux complete with a black tie.

"A gold tux Gabriel?" Cas cocked an eyebrow, he wondered why his tie was that color now he knew.

"Sammy liked it, said it was a good color on me." Gabriel beamed like nothing could ever down his spirits. "Oh Cassy. I have one more favor to ask."

* * *

As the double doors to the chapel opening, Gabriel stepped inside. There was a surprising lack of people in the chapel and all on the grooms side. Cas recognized Bobby, a small red headed girl, a thin gangly man with a bit of scruff, a man with a mullet and two women one with bright blonde and the other one with dirty blonde hair. There were a few other but Cas didnt have time to take them into account before the music started and Cas stepped forward, Gabriel's arm linked with his own.

Sam stood at the end of the aisle, Cas could see him tear up as his eyes locked with Gabriel's. Cas stepped forward, Gabriel in step with him. Cas could feel Gabriel's grip tighten with each closer step until he was almost snapping Cas's arm the moment he reached the alter.

The priest, a heavy set man fighting his thinning hair spoke in Cas's and Gabriel's direction. ""We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Gabriel and Samuel as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." Gabriel began to tear up his gaze keeping Sam's as the priest continued. "Who gives this man to be married?" 

"I Do, his best friend.” Cas smiled at Gabriel as he placed his hand in Sam's before taking his place at Gabriel's side. 

 The priest smiled as Gabriel was handed off to his fiance "As Gabriel and Samuel take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love."

Sam took Gabriel's hand kissing it gently to calm his now tearing up almost sobbing mate. "Gabe, Gabe its okay im right here." Sam pulled Gabriel up by his chin, giving him a reassuring smile. Cas was absolutely engrossed in the ceremony, Gabriel looked so happy, holding back tears as he held his mate's hand slipping on Sam's ring as he spoke his vows.

"Sam, Sammy, Samsquatch- I gave you my heart, the moment you kicked those knothe- bad men on their asses. I gave you my soul when you claimed me. I knew it was right, and I promise my entire being to you now and forever. I am here to promise many things. I promise to beat your butt if there isn’t enough sugar in the house. I promise to help clean up after we have a food fight. I promise to not ask too often to make you carry me places. I promise to not roll my eyes at your music choices and bad movie references. I promise to hold your hand when we’re in a crowded place so you don’t lose me. I promise to be yours and take you as mine equally. Most of all, I promise you, from the bottom of my heart and soul, that I will love you forever. I take you as my husband and mate, now and forever." Gabriel secured the ring on sams finger as sam began his own vow.

Cas wanted this with Dean. God he wanted this so bad.

"Gabe." Sam smiled, slipping Gabriel's ring onto his hand as he began his vows. "When i saw you in that alley, I thought you were absolutely beautiful. The moment i brought you home i knew that i couldnt live without you. Happy, hyper, bouncing you. I got lost in those gorgeous golden eyes of yours and hoped beyond hope that i would be able to protect and hold that beautiful man for the rest of my life. I promise I will always protect you and I promise to always keep sugar in the house. i can never thank you enough for being mine." Sam smiled, taking Gabriel's hand in his.

Cas wanted this with Dean more than anything, this beautiful moment, this bond more than he already had.

"You may now kiss." the priest nodded.

Sam pulled Gabriel up into a deep kiss, Gabriel's arms wrapped around his mate's neck as everyone cheered. "Pleased to meet you Gabriel Winchester." Sam smiled against the kiss. Once the kiss broke, Dean who had been to Sam's left, slapped his brother on the back in congratulations. 

"i now pronounce you married." the priest spoke through the cheering.

The reception was loud and...colorful. Gabriel had hired a DJ and everyone had taken to the dance floor. Lights flashing and Sam and Gabriel took their first dance together as a married couple. sam was repeatedly apologizing as he stumbled about, gangly legs against Gabriel's short ones.

"They look really happy." Cas sighed, he and Dean sitting at a clothed table as far from the music as possible, Dean sipping a beer as he watched the dancers.

"They really do im happy for them." Dean smiled a bit but it faltered quickly.

"Dean..." Cas started, hand moving to Dean's own. "what if..."

"Yeah Cas?" Dean turned his attention to his mate, a concerned look across his face. 

"What if...I mean..." Cas didn't know why he was so nervous he practically blurted out. "What about us ya know...getting married?" Cas just practically proposed, took him a moment to realize that. His heart nearly beat out of his chest, waiting for an answer.

"No Cas." Dean sat his beer down.

"What why?!" Cas's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"I just dont want to. I don't see the point. We are already mated, already living together. Just because I dont marry you doesn't mean I love you any less." The flashing lights contrasted with Dean's stone face expression.

"I know you love me Dean but..."

"End of discussion Cas." Dean sat his beer down, heading over to Sam on the dance floor. He pulled his brother off to the side near the serving table. It was too loud for Cas to hear what they were discussing. Sam looked at Dean then at Cas it looked like he was arguing with Dean. Cas snuck closer, ducking behind the food table to get a better listen.

"Dean how could you say that to him? You probably hurt his feelings."

"I dont want to Sammy. Look man, I'm happy for you i wish you and Gabriel the happiest marriage ever. But mom and dad's marriage wasnt as perfect as dad liked to tell you. You and Gabriel will do it right, I know you will. Our parent's marriage is the only marriage ive got an example of and it's not a pretty one. im sorry for Cas but the answer is no. I love him Sam, I really do, but i dont want to get married."

Cas could have sworn his heart ripped in two, clutching at his chest from behind the table.

"Cas and i are going home, congratulations Sammy." Dean pulled his brother into a hug, Cas scrambled unseen back to their table before Dean returned.

"Cas you okay?" Dean slipped on his leather jacket, Cas trying to hold back tears.

Cas sniffed, trying to hide how much his chest hurt. "I'm fine Dean." the omega forced a smile.

Once home, Dean went straight to bed, Cas told him he would be there in a minute. Once Cas heard the bedroom door shut he collapsed on the couch, face buried in his hands. He loved Dean, God he loved Dean so much, but that was the first kind of rejection he had ever given Cas and it hit him like a truck. He knew Dean had his reasons but it didn't make it hurt any less. God he couldnt wait for Sam and Gabriel's honeymoon to be over he needed to talk to someone so bad. Once he had finally stopped crying, Cas headed to the bedroom, Dean in his boxers and already fast asleep. After changing, Castiel crawled into the bed, his back against Dean's as his now sore eyes closed, hand clutching his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to give you guys heart attacks but at the same time im sorry im so so sorry. 
> 
> http://s3-ak.buzzfeed.com/static/2014-05/tmp/webdr05/12/19/anigif_eaa6a580d8aece464ad6ec5fd8670b68-0.gif


	8. My Savior

"He what?"

"He said no Gabriel."

"Oh Cassy. I'm so sorry." Gabriel rubbed his friends back in an attempt to comfort him.

Gabriel and Sam's honeymoon had ended a couple days ago. Gabriel was visiting for the day while Sam and Dean were at work. He hadn't expected his best friend to be upset, let alone over Dean. Gabriel continued to rub small circles in Cas's back, Cas calming down a bit from Gabriel's warm hand through his t-shirt. "He loves you, you know that right?"

"I know Gabe. I love him too." Cas let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against Gabriel's shoulder.

"He'll come around Cassy. Sammy and I were together seven years before we got married. Just give him time."

"You're probably right." The omega let out a heavy sigh, moving flat on his back to rest his head in Gabriel's lap. "I guess I did kind of rush it. Its only been a year."

"There you go Cassy, don't worry. Deans stubborn but he'll come around I'm sure of it." Gabriel gave a broad smile and Cas couldn't help but smile back. Even though they had known each other a short time, Gabriel was his best friend and a great source of comfort.

Cas bolted up as he heard the front door open, Dean was home. Cas clambered off the couch and rushed to his mate. Ideological differences or not Cas was always excited to see Dean. Excited for that greasy after work kiss Dean gave him the moment he walked in the door.

"Hello Dean." Cas leaned against the wall, rocking on his heels as Dean kicked his boots off at the door.

"Hi babe." Dean leaned in to pressed his lips gently against Cas's. The kiss wasn't deep, a light peck if anything, but it was enough to sate Cas for the eight hours Dean had been gone.

"How was work?" Cas bounced his back ever so slightly against the wall, whenever Gabe was here Cas could never sit still, like Gabriel's hyper was contagious.

"It was okay. Got flirted with by some beta chick who's car I worked on." Dean tossed his leather jacket over the kitchen chair.

Castiel let out an unintentional primal growl causing Dean to chuckle. "No need to be jealous babe." Dean stepped forward cupping Cas's face in his hands before placing a peck on his cheek. "I'm all yours, no matter what."

"I dunno." Cas teased, lips now against deans sweaty neck. He tasted like salt, like male, and it was intoxicating. "Maybe ill just have to give you a claim mark of your own." Cas purred against his mate's neck, lightly nipping at the pale salted skin. "Let everyone know you belong to me." Strange words for an omega but then again, Cas was strange.  
Dean bit his lip as Cas continued to nip at his neck, pressing his groin against Dean's own.

"Mnn easy there-ah-Cas. Surely you don't want to fuck with me all covered in grease and sweat." Dean's jeans were way too tight and Cas grinding against him was driving him insane.

"Mnnnn." Cas purred against deans neck, hands now sliding up his mate's back. "Maybe I do."

"You guys are terrible hosts you know that? Grinding all over each other while I'm in the house." Gabriel was leaning in the doorway, feigning irritation. In truth Gabriel didn't care but he did like to pick on them.

"Gabriel you cock blocking bastard." Cas ungluing from his mate to tackle Gabriel to the ground, ensuing in a playful wrestling match.  
The two tumbled about the kitchen floor, Dean laughing and stepping around them to head to the shower.

"Ow Ow Ow okay Cassy! I give up!" Gabriel gasped out around the arm around his neck. Cas was twice as strong as Gabriel and even when playing around Cas liked to show it.  
Cas loosened his grip but still kept Gabriel pinned to the kitchen floor as he heard the front door click open.

"Having fun are we?" Sam cocked an eyebrow, leaning in the doorway with his suit jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Hi Sammy." Gabriel grinned from under castiel who finally released Gabriel.

"Ready to go home babe?" Sam squatted down to Gabriel's level, russing his mate's golden hair.

"Yup." Gabriel grinned, recovering from the floor.

Only a moment after Sam and Gabriel left Dean had stepped out of the shower nothing but a pair of sweats hanging low off his hips.  
"Have a nice shower?" Cas Sat cross legged on the couch, eyes raking over Dean wet, half naked form.

"Uh huh." Dean plopped on the couch next to castiel. The omega's hair instantly went on end, all his muscles tensing as Dean scooted closer. "Hey Cas I'm sorry about...what happened at Sam's wedding."

"It's okay Dean. It's just..." Cas took a long inhale, nails digging into his knees.

"Cas...are you okay?" Dean shivered as Castiel pressed his nose against Dean's neck. "Arnt you uh mad at me?"

"Dean...you smell so good." Cas pressed his lips to Dean's neck "You taste so good."

"Cas are you..." Dean felt his dick twitch as he inhaled Cas's scent. The scent of his omega's arousal, Cas now in his lap,rolling his hips grinding through his jeans and Dean's thin sweats. Holy fuck Cas was in heat again.

"Dean please...need you..." Cas groaned, rocking his hips again to get any kind of friction against his painfully hardening dick.

"Oh fuckkkk." Dean groaned as he felt Cas's slick seeping through his jeans, onto Dean's thighs. 

"Dean...please..." Cas dug his nails into his mate's shoulders, hips continuously rolling "N-Need...you..."

Clothing was soon discarded to living room floor. Cas was once again in Dean's lap, slick now coating both his and Dean's bare thighs. "Ahh- fuck-Deeeean..." Cas groaned as two of Dean's fingers pumped in and out of him effortlessly. Heavy pants filled the room as Castiel fucked himself on Dean's fingers, hands braced on the alpha's shoulders.

"God Cas...you're so-unh-so beautiful." Dean jolted his hips up, rubbing his erection against Cas's own. 

"Dean pu-lease...need more." Cas groaned, his insides were on fire. His heat was alway so intense, it felt so good and at the same time so painful. Like an itch that needed to be scratched. But once the itch was scratched, oh god. Deciding Cas was ready, Dean slipped his fingers free, grabbing Cas by the underside of his thighs, the omega mewled, higher at each inch Dean went in further. Finally Cas was seated, Dean's dick firmly within him, the alpha's knot teasing just at his rim. Cas braced Dean's shoulder, thrusting his hips down, practically screaming as he pushed Dean's knot past his still slightly tight rim. Despite the scream it felt good, damn good and full. Oh god so full.

"Ah fuck...Cas...you're so-unh-fucking amazing." Dean threw up a hard thrust into his omega, causing Cas the give out a moan that was practically sin. Cas braced his hands one against Dean's chest, the other still tight on his shoulder as the omega rolled his hips.

 

"I love you-unh-Oh God Cas I fucking love you." Dean gripped his omega's hips tight enough to bruise as his mate bounced up and down on his cock.

"Ah De-Dean...I lo-ah!" Cas cried out as he felt Dean tie them together, waves of cum splashing deep inside him. A few more shots of Dean's warm cum later, Cas coated his and Dean's chest with his own.

"F-Fuck." Cas groaned, panting into deans shoulder, arms hanging loosely around his neck.

"You okay Cas?" Dean patted his mate's sweaty hair, a deep grunt as he came again.

"No." The omega groaned as Dean painted his insides again.

"What wrong?" Concern rested in Dean's voice, arm reaching around his omega's waist to pull him closer.

"I'm supposed to be be mad at you." Castiel groaned, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Oh Cas..." Dean smiled, wrapping both arms around his mate, squeezing him tight. "Maybe someday Cas. Just not right now. Okay?"

"Okay." Cas answered in a small voice. Maybe he was just being greedy. Married or not, Dean was his and his alone and for now, that would be enough.

About twenty minutes later Dean's knot had gone down, gently pulling his mate off him. "You wanna take a bath?"

Cas nodded in response, Dean carrying him princess style, his legs like jelly.

"Hey Cas." Dean scrubbed his fingers through Cas's soapy hair.

"Mnnn?" Cas's eyes were closed, completely lost in Dean's magical fingers.

"Why do you want to get married so bad?" Dean's fingers stopped, waiting for an answer.

"I dunno I just..." Cas sighed, trailing his fingers in the bathwater. "Gabe and Sam just looked so happy. So complete. Its hard to explain." The omega close his eyes tightly as Dean poured a cup of water onto his sudsy hair.

"Do you not feel complete with me?" The hurt in Dean's voice was apparent and made Cas's chest tighten.

"Oh Dean." Cas shifted in the bath to face his mate, water sloshing out the sides of the tub. "I love you so much Dean." Cas pressed a still slightly soapy kiss to his mate's lips. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. My life would be incomplete without you Dean Winchester. You're my mate, my savior, my life. Married or not I love you."

"I love you too Cas." Dean shifted in the tub, more water slipping over the sides. "Hey Cas."

"Hmmm?" Cas turned, right into a handful of bubbles. "Pfftt. Dean!" Cas wiped the soap of his face, Dean roaring with laughter.

"Haha Cas you're so cute." The water became too cold too quickly. Both men clambered out of the tub. Dean draping a towel over Cas's shoulders before wrapping his own around his waist.

"You coming to bed?" Cas was snuggled naked under the blanket, giving the biggest blue puppy dog eyes Dean had ever seen.

Dean nodded, slipping his towel off quickly slipping under the blanket, chest pressed against castiels warm back. "Mnnn Dean...you're warm." Cas sighed as Dean's arm snaked around his waist.

"You too." Dean pressed his nose into Cas's shoulder, lips tracing the mating mark.

"Hey Dean."

"Mnnnn?"

"What about kids?"

"Mnnn later Cas." Dean groaned, half asleep, warm breath on Castiel's shoulder.

"Good night Dean." Cas purred.

"G'night Cas." Dean mumbled back, falling the rest of the way asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I owed you guys some happy lol.


	9. Congratulations

Castiel rolled over in his sleep, trying to cuddle as close to Dean as possible. Only Dean wasn't there. "Dean?" He reached out, swatting nothing but air. Dean didn't have to work today, where was he? The omega rolled over to glance at the alarm clock on the night stand, 7:03 am. It was really early, where could Dean be?

Castiel begrudgingly climbed out of bed, his legs still a bit shaky. He grabbed a nearby pair of blue boxers, unsure if they were his or Dean's. Not two steps forward Castiel instantly felt nauseous, rushing to the bathroom attached to their bedroom. "What the fuck?" Cas groaned, leaning over the toilet. He was pretty sure he had puked half his guts out. Was he sick? He felt absolutely fine yesterday and he didn't eat anything dicey. Before he had long to linger on the thought, he threw up again. "Ugh gross..." Once he was sure he was done, and the nausea had subsided, he cleaned up. Slipping on one of Dean's oversized band shirts Cas sniffed the air, he smelled bacon.

"Morning Cas." Dean grinned, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a plain blue chefs apron. Castiel couldn't help but stare as his mate's back muscles flexed with every movement, the muscles in his calves tightened with every step across the kitchen. To be honest he had a difficult time not staring, Dean was beautiful and Castiel couldn't count himself any luckier. He watched Dean plating a stack of pancakes, eggs and bacon for Cas and himself.

"Morning Dean." Cas yawned before sitting at the table, face buried in his arms. His sides hurt and his throat was harsh from throwing up so much. As much as he threw up he was surprised there was anything left in his stomach.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean sat a plate down in front of Cas, a concerned look resting across his face. Cas's well being was Dean's main concern, always had been since the day he had brought Castiel home.

"I'm fine Dean." Cas looked up, forcing a smile. In truth his insides felt like fire and his sides hurt like crazy. He hated lying to Dean but he didn't want him to worry either. Maybe it was a stomach bug, nothing for Dean to concern himself over.

"Good." Dean placed a gentle kiss on his mate's forehead before sitting down to his own plate. Castiel was a mix of starving and wanting to throw up. He took small bites, hoping to keep them in his stomach this time. it was incredibly good, one of the best things he had ever tasted. It took everything he had not to wolf it down.

"Last night was wonderful." Dean beamed, obviously a little proud of himself. Castiel couldn't disagree, last night was amazing. It was the first time they had an argument and the make up sex was amazing, heat induced or not.

"Yeah, it was." Castiel smiled before clutching his side. What the fuck? the pain in his side became stronger, like a jackhammer in his ribs. It felt like he was going to pass out. 

"Cas?" Dean's fingers grazed his mate's cheek, pulling Cas's face to his. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay Dean, I'll be right back." Cas gave Dean a reassuring peck on the cheek before retreating to the bathroom, cell phone in hand.

_"Woah Cassy slow down, what's wrong?"_

"I dunno Gabe. I was fine last night and this morning I just kept throwing up."

_"What happened after I left?"_

"Nothing. Dean apologized for what he said at the wedding, we had sex, then went to bed."

 _"Oh Cassy..."_   There was some kind of concern and pity in Gabriel's voice.

"What is it? Is something wrong with me?" At this point castiel was becoming absolutely terrified.

_"Cassy...I think you're pregnant."_

"I'm what?!" Cas screamed into the phone, hoping Dean couldn't hear him. He hadn't intended to be so loud but the idea of him being...no that...

 _"It sounds like it."_  Gabriel continued  _"morning sickness I think. Were you in heat last night?"_

"Yeah but..." Oh fuck. Heats were when an omega was at their most fertile. Male or female. "I'm freaking pregnant arn't I?"

_"Seems like it. Arn't you happy?"_

"I...um...kinda? I briefly mentioned kids last night. That was the first time we ever talked about it. I didn't expect...." Castiel trailed off, hand resting in his stomach as if he expected something to be there any second.

_"I expect you'll start showing by the end of the week."_

Fuck. Cas lifted his shirt up to rub his toned stomach, trying to envision a bump there.

_"When are you going to tell Dean?"_

"I-I don't know. Gabe, he already has issues with committing to marriage. A kid...I don't know how he would react."

_"I know Cassy. But he loves you. He'll love the kid too. You'll have to tell him soon anyways, like I said you'll start showing soon."_

"Maybe..." Cas jumped at a loud knocking at the bathroom door, his heart nearly leapt out of his mouth.

"Cas?" Dean knocked again, worry in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Dammit..." Castiel mumbled. "I'm okay, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." The moment he was sure Dean was gone Cas went back to the phone.

"Gabe?"

_"I'm here Cassy."_

"I need you to do me a huge favor."

_"Anything. Name it."_

"Get me a test. Dean still wont let me leave by myself. He's still jumpy about what happened."

_"No problem. Sammy and I will come over tonight."_

"Thank you so much Gabe. Oh and please tell Sam not to say anything."

_"Of course. See you tonight Cassy."_

"Fuck..." Cas curled up on the bathroom floor, his sides hurting again. He was absolutely terrified, what was Dean going to say?

"Dean-o!" Gabriel pounced his brother-in-law, Sam practically ducking to get through Dean's front door.

"Gabriel? Sam? What are you guys doing here?" Dean pulled the omega off his neck.

"Gabe wanted to visit Castiel." Sam stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Uh okay." Dean scratched his head. He didn't find that too strange, they were best friends after all. "I'll go get us a beer Sammy, Gabe you want one?" The omega shook his head. "Cas is in our room. I think he's sick, he's been there all day."

"Cassy?" Gabriel peered into the room, Cas curled up in the blankets in a tight ball.

"Gabe?" Cas sat up, only in his underwear. He looked like he hadnt slept in days and like he had been crying.

"God Cassy, you're so warm." Gabriel pressed a hand to Cass for head. he felt like a stove top but didnt seem sick in any other way.

"Yeah. I'm hot, cold, hot. It sucks." Cas groaned, sitting the rest of the way up, the pang in his side was back. "Did you bring it?"

"Of course." Gabe pulled a small box out of his coat containing two tests Castiel sighed with what was almost relief.

"I'll be right back." Cas grabbed the box, headed to the bathroom. "and thank you."

Gabriel nodded, flopping around on Cas and Dean's bed for a few minutes before Cas finally came out of the bathroom, both tests in his hands and fidgeting nervously.

"Well?" Gabriel scooted to the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side.

"I haven't looked yet." Cas mumbled, both tests hanging loosely in his hands. He sat on the bed next to Gabriel, fumbling the strips in his hands.

"Cassy look at me." Gabriel grabbed his friend's hand in support. "Whatever it says. Dean loves you, remember that."

Castiel smiled, flipping the test over, his heart beating a million miles a minute.

Positive.  **Both**  of them.

"Oh my god." Cas dropped the tests, hand snapping to his mouth in shock.

"Congratulations Cassy, looks like you and Dean-o are going to be parents." Gabriel grinned pulled Cas into a tight hug. Castiel didn't know if he should laugh or cry. His life a year ago, he never in his wildest imagination would have imagined Dean. Imagined this.

"Are you happy?" Gabriel released his crying friend.

"Y-Yes." Cas sniffed, his lips formed into a small smile. "But Dean...what if..."

"Come on Cassy." Gabriel pulled his friend off the bed, dragging him toward the door. "we'll tell him together." He tightened his grip on Castiel's hand, letting him know without saying that he would be there for him. "Cant wait to have a little neice or nephew. Gonna be as good looking as their uncles." Gabriel chimed as he pulled Cas down the hall, Castiel couldn't help but smile at the remark.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Dean was sitting on the couch sipping his beer, Sam to his left. From what Cas understood Sam already knew. Gabriel had to tell him of course or Sam would have thought Gabriel was pregnant. From what he could tell Sam hadn't told Dean like he promised.

"Umm Dean...I..." Cas fidgeted, eyes downcast to the floor. The words seemed to be stuck in his throat. 

"What is it Cas?" Dean got off the couch, noticing Cas's arm now gripped tightly around Gabriel's. "Cas are you okay? Babe please tell me what's wrong, are you sick?"

"I'm..." he couldn't seem to get the words out. He was so nervous, so scared. Gabriel gave him a reassuring smile, bringing back his courage. 

"Dean im p..." Castiel jumped at a loud knock at the door. ugh, why now? when he finally had the courage to...

"Who the hell could that be?" Dean headed to the front door swinging it open. "What the fuck do you want?" the alpha growled.

At the door stood Naomi, stone face expression and the same business suit she had worn last time. She was flanked by two officers who looked shifty beyond belief. "I'm here for Castiel."

"Excuse me?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, trying his hardest to hold back a growl. How dare this bitch show up at his house and demand his mate?

"My client is filing assault against Castiel." Naomi had the nerve to step forward into Dean's house "For the bite he gave him a few weeks ago. I'm going to take him in for questioning."

"Dean?" Castiel poked his head around the corner, clearly nervous. The moment he spotted his mother he froze. a mix of anger and fear, her being here had to be bad news. He clutched his stomach tightly, mind only on the baby's safety.

"Go back to the living room and stay with Sam and Gabriel." Dean growled, his fierce green eyes never leaving Naomi's steely blue.

"But..."

"CAS!" Dean barked, jerking his head toward his omega, murder in his eyes. His mate jumped in surprise, Dean had never yelled at him before. He retreated back to the living room, Dean snapping his attention back to a smiling Naomi.

"He is coming with us Dean. Like it or not."

"If you fucking touch him I swear to god I'll-uhn!" One of the officers had bashed Dean in the stomach with a nightstick, causing the alpha to fall to the ground as the second officer went to retrieve Castiel. "Don't you-agh!" The officer kicked him in the ribs. As the officer continued to kick Dean down he heard voices in the living room.

_"Castiel Novak, you're coming with us."_

_**"LET ME GO!"** _ Castiel screamed, Dean heard scuffling and the other officer slap his mate, Dean's blood was boiling and he couldn't do a damn thing with a cop's boot pressed to his face.

"Officers please. Let him go, Castiel hasn't done anything." Sam pleaded, trying to be diplomatic like always. 

"Let him go!" Gabriel screamed, kicking he cop in the leg before Sam pulled him back.

The omega continued to struggle as the cop yanked him into the kitchen before swinging a fist into the Castiel's stomach, knocking him unconscious. Dean forced to watch, pinned by the other officer as Naomi and the first cop left with his unconscious mate slung over his shoulder.  _  
_

"NAOMI!" Dean roared, finally knocking the officer off. "WHO SENT YOU HERE?!" Dean screamed out the door, Cas already laid passed out in the police car. The other cop shoved past Dean, joining his partner in the car.

"My clients name is Michael, I suggest you get Castiel a lawyer." Naomi stated before climbing in her black sedan and following the police car down the street.

"Dean..." a large hand placed on Dean's shoulder, the alpha whipped around, snarling at his brother. "Michael. I'm going to fucking kill him. Him and his Goddamn brother." Nobody was going to take Castiel from him and there was no way he was going to let them get away with this still breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah so much happy then so much angst.
> 
> i dont want you guys to worry too much cause im not completely evil, the baby is okay.
> 
> Speaking of im sorry im some of you have problems with the mpreg thing. please dont leave rude comments. next chapter up by wednesday maybe earlier. depends on how busy i am. but definitely wednesday at the latest. 3 chapters in three days aint bad lol.
> 
> also i love you guys very much please dont hate me lol.
> 
> also how is cas pregnant that fast? two reasons: omega anatomy is weird and story progression XD.


	10. Complete

Castiel woke up in an unfamiliar bed surrounded by unfamiliar walls. "What? where the he-unh" he clutched his stomach. It felt like there was a bruise there, immediate concern fell to the second life growing inside his own body.

He spent a few moments taking in his surroundings. The bed was actually a worn out cot. It was covered in stains and Castiel really didn't want to think about their origins. The walls no wait, _bars_ , were his entire surroundings. It wasn't quite in a cage, it was a holding cell at a local police station. The room outside the cell was empty, save for one lone alpha guard sleeping in a chair.

Castiel collapsed on the cot, a twinge in his stomach again. He wasn't sure if it was the baby or the blow to the stomach that he had received. Even though he had Dean, his life always ended up like this. Dean just made his misfortune a little easier to handle. Oh Dean. It was probably a good thing Castiel hadn't had a chance to tell Dean he was pregnant. He reached under his shirt, rubbing his stomach. If he had known he would have been worried sick for both Castiel and the baby.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out, from the light creeping in a nearby window it appeared to be dawn. He shifted in the scratchy cot, worried sick for his mate and his unborn child. In truth he should probably have been worried about himself but he considered Dean and the baby more important. He wouldn't say he was selfish before, but not long ago he only had to care about himself, because he had nobody else. Now he had Dean, the baby, Gabe and Sam. Surely Dean was throwing things right about now.

"That son of a bitch!" Dean kicked a nearby chair, breaking the leg off. "That mother fucking bastard! How dare he?! How dare she?! I'm going to fucking kill them both!" Dean nostrils flared, repeatedly abusing the now broken chair.

"Dean. Please calm down. You're not helping Castiel by breaking all your furniture."

Dean's furious green eyes flicked to his brother, a growl resting in his throat. "What the fuck else am I supposed to do Sammy?!'

"Dean calm down. I'm positive I can get the charges dropped." Sam raised a careful hand, like he was trying to coax a wild animal.

"There shouldn't be any fucking charges!" Dean barked, kicking the chair across the room, which was basically firewood at this point. "The only reason Michael has that damn bite is because he tried to rape Cas and Gabriel!" The alpha snarled, Sam instinctively put Gabriel behind him.

"I know Dean. Bastard deserved it, I feel that way same as you do." Sam glanced to his mate before returning his attention to Dean. "but there's no proof he did anything to Cas. However the bite mark on his arm is proof enough for the court that Cas assaulted him" the younger brother pleaded with his eyes, trying to calm his raging sibling.

"He defended himself!" Dean barked, he looked like he was going to break something else.

"Dean you don't have to defend Castiel to me, I know what happened."

The alpha groaned, forehead now pressed against a wall. "Well get him back Dean. I promise." Sam laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Let me grab my keys. We're going to go get him and clear up this mess." Dean sighed retreating the bedroom.

"Where the hell are they?" Dean had looked everywhere. The dresser, nightstand, his jeans, the bed. He noticed a small shinier silver sticking out from under the bed. "Ah here we go." Dean swiped the keys from under the bed.

As he was leaving, his foot kicked something, causing it to skid across the floor. "What the?" Dean picked up the object and examined it. It was a long plastic white strip, it took him a moment to realize what it was. "A pregnancy test?" Dean flipped it over, holy fuck, it was positive.

"SAM!" Dean stomped into the living room, test gripped tightly in hand.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam was slipping on his coat, about to walk out the door.

"Please tell me this is Gabriel's." Dean slammed the test on the kitchen table.

For a second Sam didn't answer, as he opened his mouth Dean clutched the test, a mix of concern and anger in his voice "Please Sam." There was fear in Dean's eyes as he spoke. "Please tell me that my mate, who is now likely rotting in a jail cell, isn't pregnant with our child."

Sam stood there dumbstruck as his mate stepped forward. "Dean, Castiel wanted to tell you, he was about to..."

"That bitch not only took the man I love, but my child too?"

"Dean..." Sam spoke in a careful voice "Please don't do anything stupid."

"In going to go get Cas. Now." Dean slammed the door behind him, leaving the couple standing there dumbstruck.

"Cas! Castiel!" Dean stormed into the police station, rousing the alpha guard awake.

"Hey!" The guard barked "You can't be in here!" The man was about Dean's size and probably not much older.

"Fuck off!" Dean knocked the officer back, rushing to the holding cells.

"I'm sorry officer. Please forgive him. His mate is back there." Sam and Gabe had followed Dean to the police station, arriving not moments after Dean.

"Cas!" Dean spotted his mate curled up on the cot in the farthest cell.

"Dean?" The omega sat up, half asleep. Castiel rushed to the bars the moment Dean reached them.

"Cas! Thank God, I was so worried!" Dean wasn't exactly religious but he had to thank someone that his mate was okay.

"Dean..." Castiel slipped a hand through the bars, they were big enough to get his arm through but not much else. Dean took his mate's hand, pressing his forehead against the bars, Castiel following suit.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Castiel's heart seemed to stop. How had Dean known? Could he sense it? Did Gabriel and Sam tell him?

"Dean I..."

"I found the test on the bedroom floor." Fuck, he forgot he had dropped them.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel sighed, squeezing Dean's hand.

"Cas..." the omega flinched as Dean reached a hand through the bars. "Can I?"

It took Castiel a moment to realize Dean's hand was hovering over his stomach. Castiel let out a half sob, half chuckle. "Haha there's nothing there yet Dean."

"Please." Dean's eyes locked with his mate's, begging for permission.

"Of course." The omega answered, not a moment later Dean pressed a large hand against Castiel's still toned stomach. Dean let out a similar sound that his mate did. Tears streaming down his face, grinning like an idiot.

"You're not mad?"

Dean kept his hand firmly on his mate's stomach, grin still on his face. "Cas of course not." Dean reached both hands through the bars, pulling his mate into an awkward hug. It was hard to touch each other through the bars but they worked with what they could. "I'm over joyed. A pup. _OUR_ pup. What is it?" The excitement in Dean's voice was nothing short of childlike.

"Haha Dean. I just found out I had one."

"Right." Dean said sheepishly, pulling back, the bars were hard and cold. "But why did you think I would be mad?"

"Well, you were so defensive about the marriage thing. I figured that a kid..."

"Oh Cas." Dean pulled his mate's face to his, trying to plant a difficult kiss through the bars. "I was being stupid. I was just so scared and...I'm sorry Cas. I was being ridiculous. After what happened with my parents marriage...how it just fell apart. I didn't want that to happen to us." Dean paused, hand moving to Castiel's stomach again. "I'm not scared anymore. I love you so much Cas, and I'll love the baby just the same."

"Dean..." Tears began to well up in Castiel's eyes.

"Oh Cas, dont cry." Dean placed a gentle palm on Castiel's cheek.

"Im sorry. im just...im just s-so happy." the omega began to sob. He was terrified Dean wouldn't want the baby, wouldn't want him anymore. To hear him say that he would love him and the baby, it put all his fears to rest.

"Novak."

Dean whipped around to see the alpha guard behind him, a low growl escaped his throat. 

"Easy there pup." the guard grunted. "I'm here to let him out."

"What?" Castiel perked up. out already? how did...

"Your gargantuan buddy here paid his bail." The guard pointed a thumb at Sam, who was wearing a huge grin.

Dean moved out of the way as the guard unlocked the door. "Dean!" Cas jumped in his mate's arms. never had he been so happy, so safe in his mate's arms.

"I've got you Cas." Dean squeezed his mate tightly. "I'm never letting you go again."

* * *

"How's the case going sammy?" Dean was cuddled up on the couch with his mate, Sam furiously typing away on his computer. They had been home nearly a week. Castiel's charges wern't too serious, and once the authorities found out he was pregnant they let him go home but told him not to leave town.

"Not bad actually. Michael has some assault charges of his own. More than half a dozen omegas filed suit against him. All cases dropped due to lack of evidence. Michael doesnt seem to ever leave marks either. Of course his lawyer was Naomi. Regardless the suits are good ammo against him" Sam commented, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Well that bastard isnt getting away with it this time." Dean growled. He felt Castiel flinch in his lap. The omega was currently sprawled out on the large couch, head in Dean's lap."Cas you okay?" Dean rubbed his mate's budding stomach. Gabriel was right, Castiel did start showing by the end of the week.

"I'm fine Dean." his mate smiled, hand closing over Dean's own resting on his stomach. "Just a bit of a cramp."

"When can we find out if its a boy or a girl?" Dean rubbed his hand up his mate's stomach in small circles, causing the omega to let out a contented sigh. It felt surprisingly good. Thankfully an omega's pregnancy only lasted two months and so far it had been an easy pregnancy. He still had morning sickness, occasionally and a small twinge in his stomach but otherwise okay.

"When its born." Castiel chuckled at the pout Dean gave in response.

"You know we can find out right?" Dean pouted, patting his omega's stomach.

"I know, but I want it to be a surprise." Castiel grinned, patting his stomach. "I think it's a boy though."

"Why do you think that?"

"I dunno. Just feels like it." Castiel shrugged, wincing at another twinge. "I hope hes an alpha like you. I don't want him to have to go through what i did."

"He won't Cas." Dean placed a reassuring kiss on his mate's head. "if he presents as an omega, ill protect him with my life. You and our son."

"Thank you Dean." Castiel couldn't help but smile, a wave of relief washed over him. 

"So if it is a boy, what should we name him?" 

"I dunno." Castiel sat up, stretching out. He got so sore and cramped up lately. "What about Misha?"

"Why that?"

"I dunno, I like that name alot."

"What about Dimitri?"

"Ew no gross." Cas stuck his tongue out. "I like Tristan. What about that?"

"I like that one a lot." Dean grinned. "Do you want the baby to have my last name or yours?"

"Yours." Castiel grinned back.

"Guys turn on the news!" Sam jumped out of his chair, quickly turning on the TV,  he flipped to the news. A female reporter wearing way too much make up was standing in front of a police car in a shifty looking part of town.

_These two men have been charged multiple times with felony assault and rape. The two brothers are known to pick up the smallest omega they could find, some occasionally underage, then mysteriously disappear with them. Thankfully the omega they went after this time was claimed and his alpha was nearby. The brothers are sentenced to up to eight years in prison for multiple accounts of rape, assault and kidnapping. These two menaces should be off the streets for quite a while._

Castiel scrambled to the tv to see both Michael and Lucifer being forcibly shoved into police cars behind the reporter.

"Ha! Those dumb bastards!" Dean laughed. 

"Well Dean." Sam closed his laptop. "This makes his suit null and void. I guess you and Castiel having nothing to worry about any longer." The younger brother grinned, tucking his laptop away in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Im going to home to Gabe. He's probably bouncing off the walls waiting for me to get home." with that Sam waved his brother goodbye before he headed out the door.

Castiel was beyond relieved that he wouldn't have to bring their child into a world with those bastards in it. _Their_ child. His and Dean's child. The thought made his heart flutter. he wondered if Dean felt the same way.

"At least we know the baby will be safe now." Dean smiled, hand gliding over his mate's stomach.

"Yeah." Cas smiled back. 

* * *

 

With Lucifer and Michael out of the picture all of Castiel's worries had disappeared. Even Naomi seemed to have made herself scarce after Michael and Lucifer were thrown into jail. He was fairly far along now. Each week his stomach seemed to grow more and more. He was currently seven weeks, only one more week to go, his morning sickness seemed to get worse, every time it happened though Dean was always handy with something to wash it down with and a twenty minute massage session. Dean always took such good care of him. In the middle of the night Castiel would have weird cravings.

Icecream, hamburgers, eggs, peanut butter and syrup sandwiches. No matter the time of night, even if Dean had to work the next morning he would go get anything for his mate.

 

"Do you have to do that?" Castiel groaned, another twinge in his stomach.

"What? its fascinating and cute." The two were currently sprawled out on their queen size bed, Dean now rubbing small circles on his stomach. Ever since he found out he was pregnant, Castiel refused to not wear a shirt. He was self conscious about his body now. Those once well toned hips and stomach now gave way to a prominent baby bump.

"It is not cute." He was extremely excited about the baby, in fact he couldn't wait for it to get here but he certainly didn't think the body change was cute. 

"It's absolutely adorable." Dean shifted his mate's shirt up to kiss his stomach. "you're absolutely adorable."

Castiel couldn't help but blush and Dean's words and the gentle kisses being pressed against his skin. "Thank you Dean." The alpha had made his way up Castiel's stomach to his lips before placing a gentle kiss there. 

"Of course babe. You're perfect." dean shifted his mates shirt up higher, again gently peppering kisses against Castiel's soft skin.

"What are you doing?" The alpha had trailed his head back down, ear resting on his mate's stomach.

"I wanna feel him kick."

"He's not kicking right no-ah!" he felt a pressure in his stomach and a small smile formed on his mate's face.

"He feels strong." Dean smirked, hand joining his ear on his Castiel's stomach.

"You're telling me." Castiel rolled his eyes, twitching at another kick. "He's just like you." 

"I hope he has your eyes, your eyes are beautiful." Dean finally rolled over on his back, stretching as he gave a long yawn. 

"He might, but yours are too." with great effort the omega shifted, placing a gentle kiss on his mate cheek. "Go to sleep Dean. You have work tomorrow." 

"Okay." Dean yawned again. Due to the current situation they couldn't sleep together like they used to. Usually Castiel was curled up to his mate's chest, leg wrapped around his. With the baby now in the way, Instead they now curled up, Castiel on his side with Dean's bare chest to his back. The alpha lazily draped his arm over his mate's stomach, a light snoring followed.

"Ahh! Arghhh....D-Dean!" 

The alpha jolted upright at the screaming. "CAS?!" his mate was curled up into a small ball, clutching his stomach.

"D-Dean argh...it hurts."

"Cas are you in labor? Isnt it early?"

"I don't think the baby fucking cares Dean!" The omega groaned again, his insides felt like they were on fire and the baby was trying to force his way out. He didnt mean to yell but he was in so much pain, manners were his last concern.

"Stay there, I'll go get the keys!" Dean fumbled around the room in a panic. "God dammit where are they?!" 

"Deannnn...." The omega groaned, forcing himself to sit up.

"Im looking Cas! I'm looking!" Dean was currently tearing through a pile of dirty clothes.

"Dean!" the omega barked, clutching his stomach. "They're on the freaking table!" Sure enough the Impala's keys were resting on the nightstand right next to him. Dean quickly swiped the keys off the table, before ushering his mate in into the car. "Argh Dean! hurry!" Castiel was currently curled up in the back of the Impala, his breathing becoming heavy and erratic.

* * *

 

Once inside the hospital, Castiel was instantly put in a wheelchair and rushed to the birthing room. "DEAN?!" Castiel cried out, unsure of where his mate was. 

"Im right here Cas. Im right here." Dean came up beside the nurse pushing the wheelchair, speeding along the hallway. Castiel reached out his hand which Dean instantly took. It was warm, comforting.

Castiel was quickly put in a room. His breathing becoming harder to control. "We have to put him under." The nurse spoke amongst the coupling of doctors. what why? Castiel wanted to see the baby be born. "Why do you have to do that?" Dean interjected.

"This is his first child right? That's always the toughest. Unfortunately male omegas have to have the baby cut out. If they panic too much during, it could hurt the baby." cut out? She could have at least phrased a c-section a little better. 

"Dean?" The omega turned to his mate, wincing as a needle was pierced into his arm, pumping pain numbing drugs into his body.

"Its okay Cas, I've got you." Dean grabbed his mate's hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his sweaty forehead. "Don't worry he'll be here soon." Cas locked his pleading eyes with Dean's, his mates gentle smile calming him. Then darkness.

Castiel woke up to a sound he hadn't heard before. Crying. "Cas." The omega blinked his eyes open, his vision corrected to see his mate leaning over him, hand intertwined with his own.

"Dean?" the omega tried to sit up but a pain in his stomach stopped him. It felt like...his stomach had been cut open. The thought made him queasy.

"Easy there Cas. You just had a baby cut out of you." Dean made his mate lay back down, gently stroking his matted, sweat soaked hair. 

"Where is he? She? Where?" Castiel couldn't seem to think straight, still drowsy and in a panic that he hadn't seen his child, eyes flicking wildly around the room. 

" _HE_ is right here." 

Castiel snapped his attention back to his mate who was now holding a bawling pup. _HIS_ pup. "Here." Dean handed the bundle to his mate and Castiel choked back a sob, tears welling in his eyes. The baby was absolutely beautiful. He had Dean's pale skin and Castiel's bright blue eyes. The moment the baby was cradled in Castiel's arms he had stopped crying, eyes carefully studying his parent with curiosity. This was the happiest Castiel had ever been. His and Dean's son. **_HIS_ ** and Dean's absolutely beautiful perfect son. For the first time in his life, Castiel felt complete. 

"You were amazing Cas. He has your nose." Dean leaned over his mate, a gentle finger touched to his child's nose.

"He's beautiful." Castiel choked out, the baby giving a long yawn.

"Just like you. I love you Cas, so much" Dean smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his mate's lips.

"I love you too Dean." The omega smiled through the kiss.

Dean turned his attention to their newborn child."Nice to meet you Tristan Winchester." The alpha let out a small smile as the baby instinctively wrapped his tiny hand around his father's finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there was going to be a trial but i know nothing about law so i went a different direction. but this is the end (yeah i said that in chapter four and now look we are at chapter ten lol) so this is where it ends for now lol. also ive never had kids so please excuse the whole pregnancy having the baby bit if its not good. thanks for reading :).
> 
> also, tristan is jared padalecki's middle name :).
> 
> also sorry if it seemed rushed.


End file.
